


Pros/cons

by CharlesQuill



Category: Persona 4, persona - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Something I've had on the brain for sometime now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlesQuill/pseuds/CharlesQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer festival is approaching and everyones favorite failure, Yosuke Hanamura, doesn't have a date while his best friend has two dates. Can Yosuke stop being an ass long enough to get the girl? And can the girl stop pretending she doesn't care?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea I've had rattling around in my brain for awhile. Constructive criticism ans suggestions are welcome.
> 
> 9/11/2016 update: Fixed grammar and spelling errors.

Yosuke and Kanji were called over to Yu’s uncle's house, for what Yu referred to as ‘the male brain trust meeting’. _He must be in something of a pickle if he decided to call on me and Kanji._ _More so if he wanted to dedicate one of his summer vacation days just hanging with dudes and not attempting to score with some of the fine ladies around Okina, not that we ever successfully did_ …

Yosuke met with Kanji outside his family's shop to walk together to Yu’s house.

“So, what d’ya think Senpai wants to talk about? he sounded kinda fire and brimestoneish when he called me or at least I got that vibe offa him.” Kanji noted. _So I wasn’t the only one who caught the urgency in his tone and if Kanji, of all people, noticed then it might be more serious than we thought._

“You don’t think....it’s the TV world again...right? The underclassmans face looked momentarily panicked at Yosuke's suggestion but brushed it off just as quickly.

“Nah, i doubt it. If it were that serious, he’da just told us straight out.” Yosuke nodded in agreement; Yu wasn’t the type to show when he could just tell.

“Well it must be serious.” to which Kanji grunted in agreement.

“So……”

“So?”

“How’re things going with Naoto?” Yosuke said in his teasing voice. In traditional Kanji fashion his face started changing color and he was stammering out something akin to a reply. “T-there's nothing to talk about, Damn it! We’s just friends is all. And besides she hasn't been in town fa like two months” Yosuke noticed his defensive tone.

 _‘Might as well go all the way with the teasing’_ “C’mon Kanji, cut the crap, I saw the blush Naoto had after that whole LMB fiasco and she was definitely eyeing you bro.” He finished with a stereotypical elbow to the ribs. At this point he was just covering his face to hide the red creeping upon it.

”Why d’ya always gotta bring this up!”

“Kanji, I know none of us have outright said it but let me be the first when i say: Everyone, and I mean everyone, knows you like Naoto.” Yosuke said bluntly. “I'm pretty sure your teachers even know.” This news was somehow a revelation to Kanji.

“Am I that obvious?”

“Ironically, Not to Naoto. But I'm certain she has no concept of what a crush is even like, she probably thinks she has indigestion for all we know.” Yosuke joked.

Kanji faltered for a moment before going on the offensive. “W-well if y-you wanna talk ‘bout obvious! What about you and Satonaka-Senpai!? You guys fight like a damn married couple!”

 _What about us, indeed_.

The question didn’t make Yosuke blush or stammer like a certain kohai but it did give him pause. _My ‘relationship’- or lack thereof - with Chie was strange. We’d been getting closer in the time after Yu went back home: we'd hung out more often than ever: at Okina, the Samegawa and even Junes and yet It’s like everytime we almost have….something..., one us fucks it up, but it’s never a light fuck up, it’s the type of fuck up where I wonder ‘how did i end up saying this?’ or when Satonaka messes it up by being inconsiderate, jumping to conclusions or just straight up beating me, at least 80% of the time unwarranted! Yu once said something that really stuck with me:_

‘ _You’re an ass and she’s a hothead; quite literally two sides of the same coin You’re made for eachother_.’

Yosuke simply shrugged and responded: “What’s there to tell? She’s just a friend.”

“Uh-huh, Sure.” Yosuke shrugged again to reinforce his unsure statement. The pair walked in silence the rest of the way. ‘ _One of these days you gotta learn to stop sticking your foot in your mouth.'_

* * *

 

 

 

The duo finally reached Dojima's house awhile after an awkward tête–à–tête. No sooner than Kanji had hit the doorbell did Yu slide the door open to answer. The sudden opening of the door startled both of the boys. Yu was giving his trademark smile but there was something more to it. His body had a stiffness to it. An untrained eye might miss this but Yosuke would never miss something like this when it comes to his partner.

“Hey, Yosuke! Kanji! Sorry I took so long to answer the door.” As if in sync Yosuke and Kanji both looked at each other and had very concerned facial expressions. “Come on in guys. Nanako and my uncle went on a day trip, so we got the place to ourselves. Go have a seat and i’ll get you some tea. We removed our shoes and took our seats at the small table in the living room. Kanji whispered to:

“It’s worse'n we thought.”

“No kidding. He’s tense as hell.”

“Well, whatever Senpais problem is I’m sure we can help him through it.” Kanji said with a smile. But Yu usually handles his problems alone so if he’s come to us he must be between a rock and a hard place. Kanji flipped through the Channels to see if Neo-Featherman was on and Yosuke was looking at his phone considering if he should text Chie an apology. _I mean it's not like it was entirely my fault. I saw the lingerie store and figured she'd look nice in something like that and voiced my opinion. Cut to twenty seconds later and I'm an apparent pervert with a hit to the groin_. Yosuke could only sigh.

His thoughts were interrupted by a still smiling Yu carrying a tray of mugs. He looked like an outtake from that American film “The Shining.” Yu placed our cups on the table and me and Kanji were more than a little disturbed.

“Okay, Partner, you're freaking us out with the whole smiling bit. You've clearly got something on your mind so just cut the act.” Like the glasses they wore in the tv world Yosuke was able to see through Yu’s facade. Yu deflated at this comment; the smile faded and his shoulders drooped.

“Guys...I messed up.” Kanji turned the tv off to focus more intently on what his Senpai had to say. “I'm only telling you this cause you're my best male friends but you have to swear to secrecy.” Yu took on his commanding tone at this bit.

“I swear.”

“I swear, senpai. But how come you ain't invite Teddy?”

“It's a well known fact that Teddy can't keep a secret. For an example ask Yosuke.” a groan escaped Yosuke just thinking about when teddy revealed his stash to his family.

“Right. Didn't Teddy find your Po-”

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhh.” Yosuke interjected.

“Anyway… There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it: I'm somehow seeing 2 girls.” Silence filled the room. Both friends wide eyed. Yosuke's face couldn't decide on a reaction.

“That's so unfair. I can barely get girls to give me the time of day and you're dating two of ‘em! The gods above have truly condemned me.” Yosuke said pounding his head on the table.

“Senpai, that's manly an’ all but isn't that wrong?” muttered Kanji. A sigh escaped Yu at this comment.

“So, who are the girls?” with his head down, Yu was silent for a second. His silence only stood to make Yosuke nervous and he didn't know why.

“Rise….” their leader started. _Saw that coming a mile away. She was always clinging to him, and with her looks he'd have a hard time not liking her._

“And?” the junes worker pressed. Yu was silent and the tension in the room was thick enough to touch. All eyes were on Yu.

“Naoto...” to say shock was plastered on the two boys faces was nothing short of an understatement.

“ **WHAT!?** ” Kanji stood up in an instant, unsure of how to handle what he'd just heard.

“I'm sorry, Kanji it’s true, I'm in love with her.” Yu said seriously. Kanji could only stare at his Senpai in shock. Yosuke couldn't believe his best friends actions, he knows how Kanji feels about her. Kanjis eyes were Saucers and his mouth was agape not believing what he heard and not knowing what to say. Yu just gave him a glare  indicating his severity.

But suddenly Yu broke his stoic countenance and subsequently bursted into laughter. “The-the look on your face!” Yu stated through his laughter. “K-Kanji, I’d never do that to you. I know what you feel for the girl.”Yu said wiping a fake tear of laughter from his eye.That was the Partner Yosuke knew: Super noble and always putting others ahead of himself.

Kanji wanted to be mad but he could only feel a deep respect for his senpais statement. Kanji simply tried to play it off.

“Oh. Ha. Ha.” The wannabe punk took his seat and concealed his rosey cheeks.

“So if the other girl isn't Naoto then who is it?” Yosuke questioned.

“The other girl is actually Marie.”

At his partners admission Yosuke felt a wave of relief. _‘Wait. Why the hell am i relieved?’_ In the back of his mind, Yosuke knew the answer but refused to confront that reality.

“So why are you telling us? Just dump one of ‘em and be done with it.” Yu looked at Yosuke as if he had 2 heads and considering the things they've seen it was a peculiar look on Yu’s face.

“I can't handle that kind of stress. I know i have to but I'm gonna hurt someone's feelings no matter what.” Yu put his head on the small table. Yosuke had never seen his partner stressed like this before; Yu was the definition of calm and collected and here he sat stressing over something so…. non-supernatural. “And what's worse is Rise is taking a few days to visit Inaba for the upcoming summer festival and she's coming sometime this week, So I can't put this off, and to top it all off on this cake of despair, Marie is also going to be there but i have no idea when she's coming.” Yosuke had been so busy with work he'd completely blanked on the festival. _we're gonna go as a group but nobody wants to go to those things without a date._

“Senpai, you can't lead ‘em on like that. S’not right, y’know?”

“I always admired how despite not being the most articulate of our group you're the one who knows how to say what you want to say best.” A smile beamed from Yu to Kanji leaving Kanji, again, blushing.

“Oh, I know!” The Junes worker started, “How about you make a pros and cons list?”

“Isn't that a little….demeaning? People ain't as simple as what's good and bad about ‘em.” Kanji said hesitantly scratching the back of his neck.

“Nonsense. If Yu can't decide with feelings, Let's decide with facts!”

Yu nodded as if Yosuke had revealed some hidden truth. “I'm gonna get some paper.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try and get the ball rolling and post the second chapter. Constructive criticism is always welcome as are suggestions.
> 
> 9/11/2016 update: fixed grammar and spelling issues.

Yu decided to let Yosuke handle the writing whilst he lay on the sofa and spew his thoughts.

“-And Rise has great energy; She can make even the most depressed person crack a smile.” a smile then graced his face as if proving his point. Yosuke could only roll his eyes. He had realized how disillusioned he'd been when he first met Rise some time ago. Yosuke only liked ‘Risette’ cause he bought into her idol facade and not who she really was. He had actually become better friends with Rise when he stopped viewing her as an idol, however he had also seen her flaws.

“So that's a pro and now a con.”

Yu pondered to himself. “I guess she's….kinda clingy?” Kanji snorted at this notion.

“Kinda? Dude. She's all over you whenever she gets the chance. Ya Shoulda seen her when you left town the first time.” Kanji said. ‘Senpais, never gonna come back, and he's gonna get some fancy city girlfriend and forget all about meeee.’ Mocked Kanji in an un-Rise like voice.

“Spot on, Kanji. Who knew your flamboyant side was also hiding an actor?” the junes worker teased.

“Eat shit, senpai.”

Their stalwart leader mulled over Kanjis testimony. “You're right, much as I'd hate to admit it, Every time I showed Marie-chan around town and Rise saw us she got hostile towards her. I didn't think too much of it and played it off but in hindsight she probably felt threatened.”

“and evidently for good reason.” Yosuke noted. This made Yu hang his head low in shame.

“I..” started Yu. “I never meant to fall for her. Margaret just wanted me to show her around Inaba and help her. I don't know what it was but i felt...drawn to her. I don't understand it myself to be honest.” Yosuke could only blink at his friends sincerity. ‘ _Only he could get away with being that honest about his feelings and still be cool’._ Yosuke shook his head at the intrusive thought.

"Maybe it's cause of your Personas. Izanagi'n Izanami and their past?” Kanji said nonchalantly.

“Yeah. Now that you mention it, I remember learning that myth of those two when we visited that school in Iwatodai. It would make a ton of sense because they were lovers before she died.” added Yosuke.

“What? You thinking we're destined to be together? I've had enough of destiny and fate for a long time.” to which the two boys both nodded.

“So another pro for Rise is….

* * *

 

It felt like an eternity but they managed to get both lists for each girl done. Yosuke decided to lay on his back upon their completion because he'd been hunched over writing the whole time. Yu was looking at both lists going over the facts and Kanji was going through his phone. Yosuke stretched before asking “So, you decided yet?”

Without sparing his best friend a look Yu stated “It's not that simple.” an exasperated sigh was the Junes workers only response.

“We been doing this for 3 hours now. Senpai just pick a girl already. Somebody's gonna get hurt no matter what. Just..uhhhh…rip the band aid off, yeah?” The leader of the trio could only stare at his underclassmans  blunt response. Yu knew he was right he just doesn't want to hurt anyone.

Putting the lists down their leader casually asked “So are you two gonna go to the Summer festival with dates?”

With a sigh Yosuke countered “Considering my track record with girls I'm almost certainly not. And with Naoto not being in town it's a no from Kanji as well.” Kanji couldn't even contest the statement, he just hung his head low. Naoto had been out of Inaba for the last 2 months. _I imagine it's driving Kanji secretly crazy._

“Why not ask Chie?” This Question broke Yosuke's train of thought abruptly.

“We're not exactly on the best terms right now and even if we were Chie has kinda made her disinterest in me evident by how little she seems to respect me.”

The grey haired boy cocked his head at an angle looking at his best friend. Yu had a way of seeing right through Yosuke, in a way that no one else could. Yosuke could keep little away from his partner.

“Just apologize for whatever stupid thing you did and ask.”

Yosuke scoffed knowing full well it was his fault. “W-what makes you think it was MY fault!?”

“Yosuke, you're my best friend but you have a knack-Nay-A gift, for saying the worst things at the worst times.”

“Hah, That's puttin’ it mildly, Senpai. Yosuke-Senpai you don't consider people's feelin’s.” added Kanji.

“And as tough as Satonaka is, She's more sensitive than she lets on.” Hearing his friends relay their observations Yosuke couldn't help but feel bad. _I know I tease but am i that awful?’ Sensitive is not a word I would ever use to describe Chie Satonaka. ‘bullheaded, carnivorous, moocher, to name a few, but not sensitive. Maybe I don't know her as well as I thought…_

“Ughhhh. I don't know if i even want to go with her. We spend a majority of our time arguing. And she'll probably clean my wallet buying Takoyaki and meat skewers.” Yosuke grimaced at the thought of overpaying for a girl who he wasn't even romantically involved with.

“How about this: You make your own Pro/Cons list for Satonaka.”

This wasn't the worst idea Yosuke had heard. It would allow him to put his thoughts and feelings in more concrete way. “Alright, alright. I'll do it when i get home.” Yu just smiled. “Don't smile at me, don't you have a love triangle to sort out?” to which Yu’s face went back to mildly panicked.

The day had passed quickly with Yosuke and Kanji taking their leave. They walked in a pregnant silence before Yosuke had to break it. “Never expected our noble leader to fall victim to carnal desires, huh, Kanji?”

“Nah, we both know Senpai ain't that type. I think-I think he genuinely cares about both of 'em and got forced into this because of his good heart, y’know?” The tall boy’s unshakable respect for his Senpai shown through in his response. The Junes worker walked head down at Kanjis answer. _Even when he makes mistakes he's still, somehow, infallible._

“Maybe you're right. Maybe.”

The two boys parted ways at the textile shop leaving Yosuke to his own thoughts. _Is it me or was today strange? Yu’s dating two girls and Kanji at some point became the voice reason. Must be Naoto's influence on him._ Thinking of those two lead him to think of his own relationship, or rather lack thereof, With “The Carnivore who's discarded womanhood.” A light chuckle escaped Yosukes lips. _those nicknames were pretty funny albeit slightly annoying._

Yosuke figured he ought to start with an apology, if he even planned to invite her to the festival, this would be the first step.

* * *

 

 

[Hanamura Y.]: Hey. I know I shoulda sent this sooner but I apologize for my comments at Okina.

 

Yosuke left it brief and to the point. Chie rarely responded back quickly. But the beeping of Yosuke's phone indicated that this time was different.

 

[Meat Girl]: You better be sorry, Hanamura! Such crass comments ill befit a lady like me.

 

Yosuke pretended to look into an imaginary camera like on that American show “The office.”

 

[Hanamura Y.]: I can't tell if you're being serious or not.

 

[Meat Girl]: Uh, duh, Have you met me? Of course I'm kidding. I accept your apology. I know you can't help being an ass. But I gotta apologize too, I shouldn't have hit you. I over reacted. I'm not used to people being so blunt. And perverted.

 

[Hanamura Y.]: I figure with as long as we've known each other you'd be used to it by now. No promises, but I'll try to keep my pervert lvls in check.

 

[Meat girl]: Don't worry, my expectations are low, Hanamura.

 

[Hanamura Y.]: -____-” Thanks.

 

[Meat Girl]: Anytime.

Yosuke pocketed his Cell and breathed a sigh of relief. Chie wasn't as mad as he thought; She actually seemed pretty dismissive of the whole situation, which was great. More time had passed then he had realized because he was already in front of his home. He unlocked the door and said a quick greeting to his parents and ran up to his room.

“Hey, Ted, you home?” a bit of shuffling occured before the closet the bear sleeps in slid open revealing a blonde boy.

“Yosuke! I'm Beary upset you left me to work all by my lonesome today! I had to do twice the work! TWICE! And there were no bodacious ladies with me to score with!”

“I'm sorry, Ted. Yu needed my he-”

“AND you saw Sensei, without me!?” at the drop of a hat Teddie went from annoyed to mock sadness “Yosuke, how could you… I thought we were brothers! But I see how it is, abandoning me to spend time with our husband.” he then gracefully fell to the floor wiping imaginary tears from his face. Yosuke could not have rolled his eyes harder.

“Nothing you're saying makes sense. He just needed my help. Besides you're the only one of us here that loves Yu.”

“Am I Yosuke? Am I really? You do proclaim to be his partner don't you! And you're always the first person to meet at Junes when Sensei ordered us to.”

Yosuke hadn't been in his room longer than 30 seconds and he already had a headache from this bears ramblings. Sure he called him partner but it was just to signify their deep friendship and he was only first to arrive because he works at Junes.

“Teddie, I don't have time for this. If I give you a pervy manga will you shut up?” Teddie nodded fiercely. Yosuke removed his chest from under his bed, and presented his roommate the manga in question. To which teddie snatched it and climbed back into the closet.

Yosuke seated himself at his desk and took a deep breath. Not being the most organized person in the world he attempted looking for a writing utensil. He checked his various drawers before stumbling upon something he'd long since forgot about. An old picture frame stuffed into the back of his drawer and in it was a picture of him and….Saki-senpai. He was making a silly face and Saki was smiling. He stared at it for, what felt like eons. _It seems almost like a lifetime ago this picture was taken. I was a completely different person._

Yosuke's feelings for his at the time, Senpai had wavered over time but the guilt didn't. “If only this” and “if only that” were constant thoughts of the Junes worker; he knew it was out of his hands but he imagines he could have saved her if things were different.

Yosuke put the frame back in the drawer. He went through his bag and found a pen and ripped a sheet of paper out of his notebook and started his pro/cons list.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one ~DJ khaled

Clouds loomed overhead and a strange chill lingered in the air on this summer day.

“Looks like rain.” Yosuke observed. Junes was empty today; Not a soul in sight.

“Hey, Weatherman, where's my steak?” except for the investigation team's resident Carnivore.

“It's on the grill, chill out.”

“It better be. Sooo... changing subjects, rumour has it there's a girl you like?” Chie questioned in a mocking tone.

 _Damn those guys. Putting words in my mouth._ After an audible gulp he attempted a refutation “I-I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Hanamura, I don't know who you're trying to kid, you're a pretty terrible liar.”

Yosuke simply conceded. “Yeah. I know…”

“Besides, I already know who it is!” Chie said confidently. She sounded way too confident to know but he still had to ask.

 

“You..do?”

 

“Yeah, here she comes now.” Chie pointed behind Yosuke. The junes worker turned around and in an instant the sky became the red and black vortex of the TV world and Junes was in Ruins; the glistening white tables turned into broken filthy deformities. Everything around was trashed, as if a riot had occured. But what frightened him most was the figure slowly walking toward him. Deathly pale, and wearing a Yasogami uniform with a perfect smile etched onto her face. A face Yosuke would never forget.

 

“Saki.”

 

He was frozen. Unable to run. Unable to deny the shame standing before him. She walked up and touched his cheek; caressing carefully. Yosuke thought she meant him no harm and he meant to say anything to beg her forgiveness. But her other hand went straight to his throat, choking him with inhuman strength. She lifted him off the ground by his neck, still smiling her perfect smile.

 

“I..I’m..sorry.” he struggled to say.

 

Suddenly her features changed. Her eyes went yellow and her smile turned sinister.

 

“Hana-chan I-”

* * *

 

A cold sweat permeated Yosuke as he awoke from his nightmare, heart racing. _That hasn't happened in a while._ Clutching his chest, attemptimg to settle his breathing he realized fell asleep at his desk writing his list. _Right._ A quick check of the time showed the teen it was 12:15 AM. _Just past midnight._ He had to stop himself from staring at his blank television. Yosuke rubbed his eyes and did a quick once over of the list and then put it in his drawer to be completed at a later time. He quickly changed, hit the lights and tossed himself in his bed uncaringly.

* * *

 

 Daylight started making its way into Yosuke's room. The disturbance of the light roused him from his restless sleep. Yosuke felt awful. As if, he'd only slept for a few minutes and not 7 hours. Having to go to work early didn't improve his mood either. Yosuke got up, eyes barely open and knocked on the closet to wake his Coworker.

“C'mon, Ted. We need to head to Junes early or my dad won't let me hear the end of it.” Yosuke had his moments of lateness but he was never as habitually late as teddie. Teddie being late wouldn't be a problem if Yosuke's dad hadn't appointed Ted as his responsibility. So if he's late he basically gets off scott free.

Yosuke kept absent mindedly knocking, unaware if it was actually getting teddie up but too tired to care. Teddie eventually opened the closet door only to have a fist hit him in the face.

“I'M UP, I'M UP! Jeez, how am i going to score if you damage the goods?” Teddies scream jolted the high schooler awake.

“Oh, man. Sorry Ted.”

Teddie could instantly tell something was up. “What's up with you, Yosuke? You look like what Chie-chans cooking tastes like.”

Yosuke chuckled softly. “That bad? Well i didn't sleep so well last night. I…”  hesitation gripped him.

“I?” Teddie questioned.

“I just couldn't sleep. C'mon get ready or we're gonna be late.”

The flamboyant boy knew something was up with Yosuke, his bear instincts told him as much, but decided not to press the issue further.

* * *

 

Just being in Junes brought the nightmare he had at the forefront of his thoughts. It was just a dream but it felt so real. However there was no time to sulk or ponder on it. Yosuke was working the atrium where he had to welcome people and give recommendations to food and products.

Yosuke put on his work smile “Welcome to Junes, make sure you stop by and try a free sample of our different offerings. Everyday is customer appreciation day at Junes!” he said as customers willfully ignored him.

Yosuke sighed. The text noise could be heard from his pocket. “Wonder who this is.”

It was from Yu.

 

[Mr. Perfect]: “So did you decide if you're gonna ask Chie?”

 

_Yu never beat around the bush, gotta give him credit for that._

 

[Hanamura Y.]: “No, i haven't. I still need to finish the pro/con list. But I'm leaning towards no tbh. Chie’s a good friend and going any further might complicate the group dynamic and again, I'm pretty sure she's not that into me.

 

[Mr. Perfect]: That was a pretty good excuse, have you been practicing?”

 

Yosuke grimaced. He took a quick peek to see if any of the managers were around before replying.

 

[Hanamura Y.]: It's not an excuse!! They’re legit concerns!!!

 

[Mr. Perfect]: “Listen Yosuke, I don't pretend to know what's holding you back from something that would be good for you but whatever it is you should confront it or let Chie know you're not interested cause i have a feeling she is and leading her on is wrong, not that I'm one to talk.”

 

He could only glare at the phone. His partner was too good at reading him.

 

[Hanamura Y]: “Why do you always know what to say? It would almost be irksome if it wasn't so endearing.”

 

Without waiting for a reply Yosuke decided to pocket the phone and get back to work.

Brandishing his Work smile for customers.

However his body went on autopilot as he thought on what his best friend texted him. _what's ‘holding me back’ huh?_ he thought about Chie and all they had been through. _Yeah, she's a freeloader and we bicker a lot, too much really_ , _but she is one of my best friends and we've been through so much crap, it's astonishing. The murder investigation, that stupid tournament and the LMB festival. But after what happened to Saki…’_ A barrage of images hit him when he thought of her. Her golden eyes looking right through him, Junes in ruin, her choking him. These thoughts made him shiver.

 

 _Snap out of it, Hanamura_.

* * *

 

 

Yosuke's shift had ended and he couldn't be happier. He had thought of maybe meeting up with any member of the squad he could find. His exhaustion had told him otherwise. He decided to just get a burger from the kiosk and just chill at the “Secret Headquarters”. The thought made him smile.

_We are so childish._

He took his seat and dug into his burger. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he started eating. That nightmare he had was occupying all his thoughts,  that and a certain Martial Arts Aficionado.  

“Yooooosukeeeee-senpaiiiii~” yelled an unmistakable voice. The plan was to eat his burger and relax. And that was going well until he saw a certain idol. Or rather when a certain idol saw him.

Yosuke, with a mouthful of burger, looked up in surprise that the idol was back in town. He was so surprised, in fact, that he started mildly choking in his food. A couple of coughs and a sip of Orange smash did the trick in relieving his choking. He stood up from his seat to give his kohai a hug. She had her copper hair in a single ponytail and wore a white blouse with blue capris.

“Are you okay?” the idol asked of her friends choking fit.

“Heh, uh, yeah, just a..little surprised is all.” Yosuke said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s so good to see you! Still slaving away at this place?” Rise joked.

“Ah, you know me, all misery and no fun.” he retorted.

“So, no change at all?”

“Heeeey!”

“But seriously, It's good to see our prince of disappointment hasn't changed, although you do look a bit haggard.”

“Just...sleeping problems.” he lied.

“So how are the others? And more importantly how's Yu? He hasn't forgot about me has he?” Yosuke noticed the desperation in her voice.

_I obviously can't tell the truth but I'd rather not be an accessory to his crime._

“Everyone is the same. We're looking forward to the summer festival. I think you should pay Yu a visit.”

“I definitely plan to.” she said in a tone implying something else.

Yosuke cringed reading into her tone “Uh, so, what are you doing here?”

“I'm looking for a Yukata to wear at the Summer festival but nothing here is really catching my eye. I'll probably get a Custom Order from Kanji's Mother.”

“You seem to be on the ball for this.”

“Of course. I have to look my best for Yu. We haven't seen each other in so long I want to take his breath away at my beauty.” Rise seemed to slip into a daydream mid sentence. “and if I'm really lucky maybe me and him can get some special alone time.” she said wickedly.

“Agh! my innocent ears, please stop Rise, I have a **very** active imagination!” he yelled shaking his head.

Rise chuckled at his bashfulness “Oh, don't be so dramatic, Yosuke-Senpai, and speaking of the festival are you going with anyone?”

_Why does this appear to be a reoccurring motif?_

“ehh.” Yosuke shrugged.

“Aw, that's too bad.”

He shrugged again. “Eh, it's no biggy, I'll just die alone.”

“Don't worry Senpai I'm sure your perfect girl is just around the corner. You may be a goofball and a pain at times but you've got a really good heart. I can't tell you how many times your bad jokes or general bad luck kept up our morale during the investigation. Any girl would be lucky to have you.”

Yosuke was stunned at Rises Kind words but instead of offering thanks he just said the first dumb thing that came to his mind.

“Are you hitting on me?”

The Idol could not have rolled her eyes harder. “You wish, Senpai. Also, do me a favor don't tell any of the boys I'm in town I want to surprise them.”

Yosuke knew in his heart he was most likely going to tell all the guys she's in town the very second she wasn't in his line of sight.

“No problem. Although, Teddies around here somewhere. Probably trying to buy an over abundance of topsicles, knowing him.”

“Same ol’ Silly Teddie.”

“That's one word for it.” Yosuke quipped. “So nothing's catching your eye, you said?” he started. “Well ma'am with the upcoming festival we're going to be putting out a whole new shipment of Yukata, all on sale by the end of this week.” using his mock salesman voice.

“Really?! Oh!, I should bring the girls. It'll give us the perfect chance to catch up and get something new. Maybe try some on?”

The very thought got his heart racing. Yosuke couldn't lie to himself; seeing girls in yukata/kimono always got his blood pumping. Maybe it was all the Manga and porn he's seen but there was nothing like a girl in a Yukata….well except girls dressed as nurses. Lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard what Rise was saying.

“HELLOO, earth to dumb dumb!”

Coming back to reality Yosuke made it so he looked like he was paying attention. “ Y-Yeah, I'm here, what's up?” or at least that's what he aimed for.

With a roll of her eyes she repeated “Invite Yu out this friday at 3:00 so I can surprise him by trying on different Yukata.”

“Doesn't putting one Yukata on take forever?”

“Are you forgetting I'm an Idol? Costume changes for me are nothing.” she tried to make this sound impressive.

“Alright, I'll invite him.”

“Thank you, Senpai. Now if you'll excuse me i have to go find Teddie.” she left screaming the bear's name in a sing song tone.  

_That'll make him come running. I wonder if Chie will try on some Yukata....I hadn't really noticed when Chie wore her Yukata during my first year in Inaba due to being so enamored by Rise and we hadn't taken any pictures. Again, I'm not even sure i want to go with her, but Yu’s saying she is interested, she sure has a hell of a funny way of showing it and by funny i mean painful._

Yosuke pondered on it. He then checked his phone

 

1 text.

 

From Yu from a few hours ago:

 

[Mr. Perfect]: “You know you can't hate me. Also, I think you should have a second pair of eyes go over your pros and cons list, like you and Kanji did for me.”

The text reminded him of the list he stuffed in his desk last night.

_Completely blanked on that. Hell, I don't even remember what I wrote. I guess I might add onto it later._

[Hanamura Y.]: When I get finished with it, sure. Btw I ran into Rise, she's real excited to see you. Real “Excited” if you catch my drift. She told me not to tell you she was here but, best friend solidarity right? She wants to go out this friday and surprise you by trying on Yukata.

He pocketed the phone expecting a funny reply sometime later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> 9/11/16 update: fixed grammar and spelling issues.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Chie perspective chapter. Read on.

Chie had not been expecting Rise to come knocking. A girl who, in some regards, was her Antithesis. Chie had been mildly jealous of Rise when they first met. The girl could twist any guy around her finger without even trying meanwhile most guys Treated Chie like she was a guy. But that jealousy was before Chie got to know her; Rise was wise in her own way, and never took advantage of people even though she could easily do so, Rise wanted to accomplish things on her own merit and Chie had high respect for that. The girl was, however, highly charismatic so when she came asking her to go shopping for Yukata Chie knew this decision had already been made. They also went to get Yukiko, whose mother Rise had to sweet talk into letting her daughter go for the day.

The day was hot and filled with opportunity. With the sun making its presence known Chie opted for her green Tank top and short short combo as befit the weather.

“This is going to be so fun! I haven't had time for a girls day this summer.” Yukiko exclaimed.

“Yes, now all we need is our Detective prince and the band will be back together!” Rise said triumphantly.

Chie had to burst her bubble unfortunately. “Naoto isn't in town right now. She's been gone like 2 months now on a case.” At this comment Rise visibly deflated.

“Oh. That stinks.” she started sadly. But perked up seconds later. “Kanji must be losing it.” Rise smiled. Chie couldn't help but smile as well, knowing the tailors obvious feelings for their resident cross dresser.

Rise talked a whole bunch about what she's been up to. She also mentioned how much Kanamin had missed us.

“We all need to visit her sometime or maybe she could plan a trip to Inaba when she has a break.” Yukiko suggested. Kanamin was a sweet girl who was desperately lonely. Chie knew that feeling well prior to meeting Yukiko. She thought back to the LMB festival and how crazy that whole situation was.

“Yeah, we should.” Chie agreed

“Enough about me though, how are you guys?” Rise asked.

“The Inn is practically at maximum capacity. So I've had next to no time of leisure.”

“Seriously! I've had no time with Yukiko.”  Chie started. “And everyone else has been busy as well.”

“I'm sorry, Chie. Well, at least Yosuke-kun makes time for you.”

_Just play it off like you always do._

 

“I guess but he's so-”

 

_Funny._

 

“-Immature sometimes and it drives me crazy.”

 

“Well you must like it to some degree if you hang out a lot.” Rise added.

 

Chies heart skipped a beat at Rises comment.

 

“Yosuke's tolerable but i only hang out with him because-”

 

_I can't stop thinking about him._

 

“I have nothing better to do.” Chie shrugged.

“That's harsh Chie.” the idol pointed out.

 “I don't hate him, it's just he can be-”

 

_Stupidly kind_

 

“-stupid and perverted sometimes and it gets annoying fast.”

Chie would never openly admit it. But she had developed a severe crush on the team's right hand man. Yosuke Hanamura. He was an ass, sarcastic and always started things but he was also the kindest boy she'd met, next to teddy that is. They had just started doing things together. Movies, biking, he even did some training with her. He also never belittled her for her passion in martial arts. Chie could ramble for hours about this stuff and Yosuke would never tell her to shut up, he actually listened. But at the same time he really was immature; Yosuke could be a genius if he applied himself but instead he squanders this by focusing on buying a moped and trying to pick up “chicks” which is one reason they argued so much.

“I think He's grown on you more than you think Chie.” Yukiko didn't understand how that statement was truer then she understood.

“If you say so. But I've also been studying for going into the police force.” Chie said wanting to change the subject.

After a bit of small talk, Rise inevitably went to her favorite topic when it came to her female friends.

 

Boys.

 

“So do either of you have dates for the summer festival?” Rise questioned.

“No.”

“Nope.”

Rise was aghast. “How? Yukiko you're the belle of the ball! And Chie plenty of guys like you too!” Chie attempted to not be insulted by how Rise framed her compliment. To no avail. Not going with anyone didn't really bother Chie, as long as she had her friends she was more than content. But with the start of her crush, she's had pangs for…

Something more.

Chie was never someone's special somebody. Yeah, she got chocolate on White day from all manner of strangers and got her fair share of admirer letters, not as many as Yukiko, and not remotely as many as Naoto, but it didn't mean anything if they never connected with her. While, yes, Yosuke was a pervert. He never disrespected Chie like more than a few of the students at Yasogami and they had a certain bond. She couldn't quite explain it. Rise mentioning Kanamin reminded Chie of the first time she felt anything for the boy.

_I remember the first time Yosuke made my heart skip a beat: When we got sucked into that LMB shadow world to save the idols. When he volunteered to do his first dance, I thought Yosuke was gonna mess this up because...well, he's Yosuke. But when he went up there he owned the stage. The pure unabashed passion he exhumed had me in shock, not to mention the guy has moves. I remember the onlu thing i could say was “Damn, Yosuke” and he followed up with “are you falling for me?” or something like that. I brushed him off then but my feelings had only been growing for him since then._

“I just haven't clicked with anyone.” Chie responded.

“Same here, not mention the guys at our school are seriously immature even when compared to Yosuke-kun.”

“You're probably right, Yukiko-senpai.” agreed Rise with a sigh. “But still you two have got to go and meet some guys; y’know connect and all that.”

“Why's this so important to you Rise?”

“Because you're my friends, and finding a significant other only gets more difficult after high school.”

Chie hadn't thought about it. But what if Yosuke decides to go away when he graduates? Chie decided to kill the thought lest she start creating crazy scenarios in her head.

“Hey if it happens it happens.” Shrugged Chie.

 

* * *

 

 There it was: Junes. The store of the new world set inside the small town of Inaba, the old world and the workplace of certain C+ student. But it wasn't just Junes anymore.

It was where her Crush was.

Chie has been here a thousand times and seen Yosuke just as many times and yet she had never felt such excitement and dread seeing the giant yellow sign. The very thought of seeing her favorite idiot caused Chies heart to beat harder than she thought was humanly possible. Thanking all the gods she knew her friends didn't have super hearing.

“Chie, your face is all red, are you okay?” Innocently asked by Yukiko.

“Oh, um, it's a hotter day than i thought.”

“Well, Junes is right there and their AC is magical.” interjected Rise.

The Trio of girls walked up to the automatic doors and upon their opening felt a burst of frigid air providing a much needed relief from the blistering sun. The sudden change from hot to cold made itself known on Chies exposed skin with goosebumps.

“Let me give Yosuke-senpai a call to find out where he is.” Chie had to stifle, what she could only assume was jealousy. Chie knew she had no interest in Yosuke but it didn't change the fact that she could have him if she wanted him.

_I'm being crazy. Chill out, Chie._

“Yoooosuke, where arrreeee youuuuu!” sing songed the idol into her phone. Chie also didn't like the tone she was using or how casually she spoke to him, the jealousy was just pouring off of Chie.

_It's not like I'm even in a relationship with him. Who cares if Rise casually calls and speaks to him, Certainly not me._

Chie closed her eyes and took a breath. This however caught Yukiko's eye.

“Chie, are you sure you're all right? Chie silently cursed how good a friend Yukiko was for her concern.

“I'm good” she lied. “Just trying to...practice my breathing, Y’know like a proper martial artist.” Yukiko agreed as if what Chie said made perfect sense.

After a few “uh-hu’s” and “yeah’s” Rise lead the girls to the red doored Elevators.

The small elevator and simple music would almost be enough to drive Chie crazy if she wasn't with her 2 friends. After a minute the girls were on the clothing floor.

Rise put on her glasses not wanting to draw attention to herself. Rise went on ahead of the girls to find Yosuke with Chie and Yukiko following at a much slower rate.

“She must be really excited to see Yu for the festival. I'm almost envious of her energy.” Remarked Yukiko with a smile.

_You're getting crazy over nothing Chie._

“No kidding. She's got tunnel vision for him.” Yukiko chuckled in response.

“I hope you meet a nice boy, Chie. One who'll compliment your qualities with his own.”

Chie was aghast. “W-where is this coming from?”

“Oh, nowhere. I'm just thinking out loud.” Yukiko just smiled, not feeling even remotely bashful at her open feelings.

“Thanks, i guess?” despite the cold of the air conditioner, Chie could feel beads of sweat accumulating on her forehead. She wiped them away with her forearm and brushed off her awkwardness.

“Well, i hope-”

“Look, there they are!” Yukiko pointed.

Chies head turned so hard she almost got whiplash. Slightly ahead was Rise tackling...Yu? And adjacent to them was Yosuke looking on with an extremely awkward look on his face. He was wearing his work apron. For some reason, this made Chie blush.

_Play it cool Chie. It's just Yosuke. Silly, idiotic, annoying Yosuke._

“Yu-kun, i didn't expect to see you here.” questioned Yukiko.

“Yosuke invited me out. I didn't expect to see you three either, especially Rise.” he answered gesturing to the girl whose face was burried into his chest with arms wrapped tightly around him.

Rise looked up at Yu. “You don't know how much I've missed you. Are you okay? How's Nanako-chan? Have you been feeding yourself properly!?” Rise asked the questions rapid fire. Yu could only stare at her with a panicked look on his face.

“I've…” hesitated Yu. The sudden tension created in his pause was noticeable. Yosuke patted him on the back, to help him continue. “I've been alright. Everything's alright. I've missed you too.” Calmly stated Yu giving away nothing. And yet Chie sensed something urking him but decided not to ask. Rise was too enamored to question him.

Chie breathed a sigh of relief. _I knew there was nothing to freak out about. She's mad for Yu._ Chie remembered her own crush on the grey haired boy. It went just as quickly as it came.

“Yo, Chie, Yukiko. It's been a while, especially for you Yukiko. The inn must be running you ragged.” Yukiko sighed in agreement.  “Rise told me she'd drag you two along on her search for Yukata.”

“Yeah. This is as good a time I'll have to catch up with you guys and besides, i do need a new Yukata, so I'm killing two birds with one stone.” to which Yosuke nodded in agreement.

“I never figured you'd buy a new Yukata, Chie. You never seem to be into fashion and things like that.”

Yosuke thought nothing of his statement but Chie could only glare at him.

_I haven't spoke five words to this dummy and he insults me by saying I'm barely a girl._

This made Chie angrier than she realized.

“So what you're saying is you don't see me as a **girl**!?” she seethed.

Yosuke, however, was clearly in no mood for their usual routine. “There you go again, jumping to conclusions.” started Yosuke with a tired sigh “Chie, I never said you weren't a girl, in fact I'm fully aware that you're of the female gender, however, i was just saying how your interests aren't fashion oriented and how your interests aren't in line with what's considered feminine.” he finished.

Chie had deflated noticeably. She also noticed the bags under Yosuke's eyes.

“Oh.” was all she could muster.

“Wow. I'm surprised Yosuke. Normally you would've just made the situation worse by saying something….Yosuke-esque. You responded in a very mature way.” Yu said with the idol attempting to fuse to his body.

“Our Yosuke is finally growing up.” Yukiko said wiping fake tears from her eyes.

“Very funny Yukiko-chan.” stated an unamused Yosuke.

“Chie, you really shouldn't jump to conclusions the way you do.” Yukiko mildly scolded.

Chie did her signature ‘I'm embarrassed’ gesture of putting her two index fingers together.

“Sorry, for getting mad, Yosuke.”

“It's cool. Now let's pry Rise off Yu so we can get you guys into some Yukata.” After a few tugs and a lot of whining from their resident idol they managed to defuse her from her lover.

“Just wait for me Yu-kun. I'm gonna try on some Yukata jist for you.” Rise winked.

Chie, Yukiko and Yosuke collectively rolled their eyes at her display of affection.

“This will be fun.”


	5. Chapter 5

Yosuke was tired.

Real tired.

That dream he had of Saki hadn't reoccurred but it kept him awake at night for several days now leading him to become a victim of his own thoughts on those restless nights. Yosuke knew that Teddy knew something was wrong but felt he couldn't confide in the bear lest he accidentally tell all their friends and Yosuke didn't need them on his back.

_ Chie already treats me like I'm a child so if she knew this she'd be all on my ass about it.  _

Yosuke was currently helping the girls pick out Yukata. 

“Well, Yukiko, red is your color, so what are your thoughts on this one?” the Yukata Yosuke held out was a blood red color with feather like designs on it and inside those feathers were more vibrant colors with a blue sash to finish the ensemble. Yukiko looked at it hard, her eyebrows bunching together indicated there was some critical thinking going on in Amagis head.

“I don't know. It's just...I wear so much red. Maybe I should try something different?” It was no secret Yukiko fancied the color red so much so that it was something of an ongoing joke, and Chie wasn't much better when it came to green.

“You're right. Variety is the spice of life and all that.” Yosuke then went on to see if Rise needed help but she seemed to have too many options. She was showing Yu all the Yukata she picked out which was not insignificant and asking which he liked best. Yu being as neutral as possible just gave Rise a line:

“Rise, You'll look beautiful in anything you wear.” Yosuke could practically see the anime heart eyes she was giving him. While the statement might even be true, Yu knew that saying she doesn't look nice is a trap which would cause Rise to start fishing for compliments. 

The Idol proceeded to put her Yukatas on their racks and unexpectedly Kissed Yu.

_ Yikes. He might want to turn the charm down. _

Yosuke turned his head and pretended he didn't see anything when he knew he saw his best friend just digging his grave a few more feet. If Yu were to dump Rise he might crush her and at the same time she could frame what's happened as him taking advantage of her. This won't have a happy ending.

Yosuke wanted distance himself from that and went over to his favorite meat loving girl, well she was the only meat loving girl he knew so she was his favorite by default.

“Yo, Chie.” Yosuke tapped her on her naked shoulder to get her attention. He noticed the girl stiffen but relaxed just as quickly. She turned around quickly “H-Hey, Yosuke!” Yosuke looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. Her hands were fidgeting and in looking at her he noticed she had goosebumps.

“Goosebumps? You must be colder then I figured you'd be.” Chies eyes were towards the floor. She then looked up as if she realized something.

“I am cold, but the cold will just make my body more resilient!” she then struck a martial arts pose and did her Bruce Lee-esque battle cry. Yosuke could only shake his head and smile. 

“Alright, Daniel-san. But seriously do you need some help finding a Yukata?”

“Yeah. I don't exactly have an eye for this kind of thing.” she admitted reluctantly.

“Well let's see, what here will bring out Chie-chans inner beauty.” Yosuke said absent mindedly. Hearing this caused Chie to blush hard.

“I'm gonna s-s-search over here.” Chie said too quickly.

Yosuke looked up from the rack eyeing her back with an eyebrow raised. “Chie, are you alright?”

“I'm fine. I thought i saw a bug.” Chie said regaining her composure and thanking the gods for her lying skills.

“That explains it. If i cared more about my job, I'd probably go out of my way to get rid of it.” Yosuke said with a shrug. 

Yosuke went back to his search and found two Yukata he thought would look great on Chie. 

“Okay Chie, do you like either of these?” she turned to face him and in one hand he held a yellow yukata ornate with blue and pink flowers on it and a pink sash, and in the other was a lavender yukata with white flowers and a purple sash.

Chie looked at them, carefully knowing she liked both. But decided to let her crush choose.

“Well which one do you think would look better on me?” she asked with her face pointed towards the floor.

“Why are you asking me? You have to decide if you like them, you are gonna wear it, after all.” retorted Yosuke. 

“I just…” Chie started. “I just wanted a guys perspective. I usually only have Yukiko or my moms help on things like this.” 

“Well, since you're asking, I think you'd probably look pretty hot in the yellow one.” Yosuke said unabashedly.

At this point if Chies face was any more red she'd be a tomato. She turned away from her crush attempting to regain her composure. 

Yosuke had an eyebrow raised at her reaction. “You can just say you don't like it.”

“No. I- I do like it. A lot. Thanks for your input, Yosuke.” 

“It ain't no thing. Just call me if you need help.”

“Wait.” Chie called as Yosuke began walking towards the others.

“Yeah?”

“What's up with Yu? I saw how Awkward he was with Rise.”

“Sorry, Chie. That's...uhhhh… Classified.” Yosuke said dumbly.

“Aw, C'mon, Hanamura! Just tell me.”

“Sorry, Chie, I'm sworn to secrecy. Besides, I'm sure there's stuff only you and Yukiko keep to eachother, so I think it's only fair if us guys do the same.”

Chie looked mildly irritated. “Will you at least tell me what going on with you than? Your eyes are as black as coal.”

Yosuke's lips tightened at Chies observation. “Noticed that did you?” he started. “Aw, you know me, I've been staying up late looking at….porn.” Yosuke said in an attempt to get Chie to not press the issue further.

Chie sneered “You're disgusting.”

Yosuke shrugged.

“Disgustingly stupid if you think that was a good lie.” Chie continued. Yosuke was shocked at how well she could read him.

“Do you not trust me Yosuke?” Chie sounded almost sad.

Yosuke sighed “It's got nothing to do with trust Chie. I trust you only second to my Partner over there. But I'm just…”

Yosuke looked to the floor. “I'm working something out. Don't stress, Chie.”

Chie heard the sadness in Yosuke's voice and it pained her more than she thought it could. Yosuke flicked her on the forehead softly before going back to the others.

 

* * *

 

Yosuke and Yu waited outside for the girls to finish changing. Rise had already been in and out her dressing room 3 times to show herself off to Yu, and Yukiko had already showed her blue yukata and was now changing back. The only one who hadn't come out yet was Chie.

_ How does Rise change so quickly? Being an idol must be like a bootcamp of sorts, whereas Chies probably struggling to put it on. _

Yosuke looked at Yu; he appeared to be in good spirits.

“You look pretty happy for a guy on death row.” Yu turned to Yosuke, grabbed him on the shoulder and with his trademark smile said to Yosuke “I'm scared for my life.” 

“As you should be. Dude, you're digging your grave more and more as each day goes by.”

Yu just nodded grimly. “I just can't stand Rise or Marie being hurt.”

“Welp, you've made your bed and now you gotta lie in it, partner.” Yu just sighed in defeat but perked up seconds later.

“So, changing subjects, I saw you helping Chie. You gonna ask her?”  asked Yu in a neutral tone. 

“Ughhhh. Your persistence on the matter is annoying.”

“C'mon, dude. She likes you. I'm pretty sure. Tell you what, ask her on a date, like an official date, not just friends hanging out, and if you look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't enjoy yourself with her I won't press the matter further.” Yosuke thought on what Yu said. Yu had good intentions, but man was he really pushing this Chie thing. Yosuke knew he wasn't in the best place due his nightmare but if it would get Yu off his back Yosuke knew he only had one choice.

“Ugh, Fine.” Yosuke agreed. “And what is taking Chi-” the sentence died in his throat as the meat girl he knew was replaced by a…… 

 

_ Meat woman. Is the really the same girl? _

 

Yosuke was taking in how the yellow of the yukata makes Chie almost glow. Chie was looking to the side not giving either boy eye contact. 

“How do I look?” Chie shyly asked. 

“You look amazing Chie.” complimented Yu who was now staring at Yosuke with a sly look on his face. Yosuke knew what he was about to do was stupid but he knew Yu was gonna give him shit if he didn't. 

“You look pretty good, I mean,  **for you** anyway.”Yosuke said as dickishly as possible with a shrug. Yu had both eyebrows raised in shock at Yosuke's response, not that people can see his eyebrows under his bangs. Chies face had many ranges of emotions on it. Until it settled for one.

 

Anger.

 

“ **For me** !? Where's this coming from??” Chie seethed. Yukiko had conveniently finished changing as this altercation started.

“Did i miss something?” Yukiko asked Innocently. 

“y’know the usual, Yosuke meeting his daily quota of being an ass.” Yu said nonchalantly.

Chie was about to kick yousuke in his unmentionables but Yukiko stepped in her path.

“I know how Hanamura can be but violence doesn't solve the problen Chie.” Chie couldn't keep her anger knowing how right her best friend was. Chie decided on a mature approach and ignored him. Chie got changed from her yukata as quickly as she could and left with Yukiko.

“Why are you like this?” Yu asked. But before Yosuke could respond Rise emerged in a pink Yukata and started modeling for Yu.

  
Yosuke walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Yosuke remembered a con he'd forgotten to put on his list in regards to Chie:

 _She's violent_.

Not overtly so but violent nonetheless. The memory of a kicked crotch in response to a broken “Trial of the dragon” DVD that he promised to replace, made itself known in Yosuke's head.

It was Saturday and Yosuke was lying in the discomfort of his own bed. And he was feeling particularly shitty for what he said to Chie. He knew Chie was a Forgiving person but he didn't know how to make it up to her.

_I need a second opinion._

Teddie had taken the liberty of cleaning Yosuke's room; wearing a pink apron and a bandana over his head to try and capture some kind of motherly/wife aesthetic. Which by its nature is kinda sexist but Yosuke knows he's not gonna tell the bear to stop cleaning.

“Hey, Ted.” he called over the roar of the vacuum. Teddy turned the vacuum off.

“Yes, Yosuke?”

“How do you make amends when you've been annoying? ” the bear put both his index fingers to his temples and closed his eyes to think while humming.

“Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm” the bear thought hard. Yosuke stared at the bear with a face that could only be described as ‘Can you get on it with it you dumb bear.’

“What's an amends? The junes worker grunted at the bear's response.

“Like, an apology.”

“Oh. Have you tried saying sorry?” the suggestion seemed overly simplistic and yet it was so simple, it somehow wasn't.

“I guess that's a good place to start.” Yosuke typed out a simple apology on his phone.

 

[Hanamura Y.]: Hey, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday.

 

Yosuke didn't expect a reply. And he surely didn't get one. The Junes worker just thought of how to make it up to Chie and stared absently at his ceiling. Teddie was still cleaning the room; Yosuke would describe his room as Organized chaos. While, yes clothes, books and all manner of items were on the floor, he knew where everything was.

“Jeez, Yosuke, you're such a pig. You really should clean more often. ”

“Oh please, half the crap on the floor is yours.”

“But this is still your room. You're just lucky you have such an amazing friend like me to clean it for you.” Yosuke shot the bear a glare at his insult. Teddie started organizing Yosuke's desk; he wanted to place the students papers in the desk, in case any of them were important, but when he pulled the drawer open he stumbled upon a picture frame, he wasn't supposed to see.

“Yosuke, who's this girl?” he looked up to what the bear-boy was referring to,  and his eyes widened in response. Yosuke realized Teddie had never actually scene Saki-senpai.

“Ted, give me that picture.” he said sternly. In typical teddie fashion, he decided to egg Yosuke on.

“Ohhhhhh. Is this some girl you have a crush on? How come i haven't seen her? She's pretty cute.” The last time Yosuke had been this angry, homicide seemed like a good idea.

“I SAID **GIVE IT TO ME**!” Yosuke got off his bed and snatched the frame out of his hands. Teddie was caught off guard at his outburst and the boys face softened. Yosuke rarely got angry, but when he did he seems like a completely different person. He was livid but didn't know why.

_Where did that come from?_

He had regained his composure after a deep breath but Teddie seemed on the verge of tears. The shadow/boy was more sensitive than most people realized.

“Did..” Teddie started. “did i do something wrong?” If Yosuke felt awful before, he now felt like the worst person alive.

Yosuke sighed “No, Ted. You didn't. I just...reacted poorly.”

“Is something going on up there?” Yosuke's mom asked from down the stairs to which Yosuke cursed under his breath.

He cracked the door to respond. “Uhh, No, mom, me and Ted are….playing a game. It's all good.” Yosuke always tried to be as botherless as possible when it came to his mother knowing she has to deal with his father, who has a tendency to be an ass.

_It's probably genetic._

“Okay, dear.” Yosuke closed his door.

Yosuke pulled his wallet out his bag. “Listen Ted, this probably won't forgive me yelling at you, but it's a start. Yosuke pulled out some Yen bills and handed them to the bear.

“Besides, I know you spend a majority of your money on junk food and clothes.” this made Teddie crack a smile.

“Keep your money, Yosuke. You worked Bear-y hard for it. Just you offering warms my fur.” Teddie then came in for a hug. Teddie forgiving Yosuke so easily only made him feel worse.

“I'm sorry.” Yosuke said solemnly.

“See, saying sorry does work.” Teddie said, to which Yosuke realized saying sorry is that simple.

“I guess even a silly bear can teach me things.” Yosuke said shaking his head and pulling away from the bear.

“I got plenty of thing I could teach you, Yosuke. Like my technique for getting the ladies.”

 _Yeah, he's fine_.

“Let's not and say we didn't.” Teddie had actually been going on a ton of dates these past few months, he had that foreigner look going for him, that and the sparkles, sure, the women never stayed due to teddies….. eccentricities, but he still got dates. He'd never openly say it but Yosuke was very jealous of the bear. He put the frame back in his drawer and was about to go for a shower before teddie stopped him at the door.

“Will you tell me what's wrong, Yosuke?” The former shadow had an intense look on his face.

Hesitation once again gripped him. “Another day, Ted. And do me a favor,  Please, don't tell anyone about that photo.” Teddie was worried but agreed anyway.

“Thanks.”

After a quick shower and a change of clothes. Yosuke decided on his white T-shirt/Red pants combo.  

Yosuke realized, an apology via text wasn't the best idea. So he had to do it face to face, so Chie will see how serious he is but he had to catch her outside cause he knows she'd turn him away if he went to her home. Chie usually goes running early on her weekends and trains at the samegawa. Still approaching her seemed difficult until an idea struck him.

_Meat. I'll buy a few meat skewers from Souzai Daigaku as a peace offering._

He ran down stairs and grabbed a Tupperware bowl.

“And where are you going so early in the morning?” His mother asked. Yosuke could have lied but figured that'd be pointless.

“I have to go apologize to Chie-chan.” Yosuke normally wasn't one for honorifics when it came to his friends but his mom wanted him to always give people proper respect.

“Another fight with Satonaka-san? Why do you always insist on upsetting that girl? You really must bring her by one day, you always speak as if she annoys you but it's clear you like her well enough.”

_I would really Rather not have this conversation._

“We...uhhh..we get along...most of the time, anyway.” his mother simply smiled and nodded.

“Also, Yosuke, when are you going to stop dying your hair? Honestly, you look like you're trying to be an idol.”

“C'mon, mom. You know I pull it off!” his mother lovingly stroked his face and gave him a light slap noticing the heavy bags under her sons eyes.

“If you say so, dear. But i have to ask, have you been sleeping okay? I've never seen your eyes like this.” his mother said Worried.

Yosuke couldn't just tell his mother about his extreme guilt over his former crushs death. “I've just….been staying up late. Y’know typical teenager behavior.”

His mother knew he was lying but figured Yosuke was old enough to make his own decisions and deal with things in his own time.

“Alright, dear. Just try to be nice to Satonaka-san, she seems like a nice girl.

“Not as nice as you might think.” he shrugged. Yosuke grabbed a Tupperware bowl from a cabinet placed it in his bag and was out the door.

 

* * *

_Hey, it might not be actual meat but it looks like meat and it tastes like meat and that's all that matters._

Souzai Daigaku had been the center of rumours regarding the source of their meat.  It didn't hurt business but it did make people think, for about 2 seconds before buying another meat skewer. Chie loved these so he figured this could help ease his way back into her graces.

He bought a nice bunch, and placed them in his bag and ate one before he hopped on his Moped and drove to the Samegawa. The day was a scorcher but the wind he felt on his face was heavenly. He thought about stopping by at Kanjis but knew he'd whined up staying and would end up either teasing him, playing video games or arguing over which member of Phoenix Ranger Neo Featherman was best.

_It's obviously Feather Owl, his tenacity is second to none. Kanji only likes Feather Falcon cause he's one of the strongest on the team._

Yosuke remembers even getting Naoto into the argument once. Seeing her get flustered and practically giving a thesis as to why feather swan is “An invaluable asset to the team.” the memory made him laugh.

Yosuke wondered when Naoto would return to Inaba, he actually enjoyed her company despite her killjoy nature. Yosuke viewed Naoto almost like a little sister; an extremely smart little sister with the social skills of a brick. Yosuke had covered for Naoto on multiple occasions in school in regards to her gender secret and would even try to get the guys to leave her alone. It mostly didn't work but at least he tried. Naoto had really come out of her shell, so much so that she stopped wearing her binders about two months before she left and that just made things awkward considering how much.... heat she was packing, for lack of a better term. Yosuke struck the thoughts from his brain, in his disturbance at his thoughts and saw the Samegawa in the distance.

He parked his moped and looked down the steps to see, as he expected, Satonaka practicing some of her moves. Yosuke called out to her but he got no response. She was listening to music as she trained.

Yosuke took out the tupperware of meat Skewers and walked down the steps. Chie quickly saw him in her peripherals  and when they made eye contact she rolled her eyes.

_Don't antagonize her, Yosuke._

Chie had her green sports jacket on,  unzipped with a sports bra under and sweat pants. Yosuke had to stop himself from staring at her toned stomach.

_Now’s not the time for ogling._

Yosuke stood in front of her to get her attention. She took her headphones out of her ears, breathing heavy and reached for her water bottle and took a long swig as sweat dripped down from her forehead to her face and down her neck. This was oddly erotic to Yosuke and he didn't want to think about why. A blush began to form and he looked away from her.

Chie grabbed a small towel from inside her jacket and began to dry the sweat off. “So what do you want?” Chie bluntly stated.

“I...came to a-apologize.” he stated weakly.

“Hmph.” was all Chie managed.

“I'm serious, I even bought a crap ton of steak skewers.” he said holding out the tupperware.

“Do you really think steak will earn my forgiveness after the crap you spouted yesterday?”

“Yes?”

Chie sighed. “It's a start, Hanamura.”

They sat in silence as Chie attacked the meat skewers. Most guys would probably be disgusted at how ravenous she was but Yosuke was impressed. She ate like no girl Yosukes ever known.

“Chie,  I'm seriously sorry for what i said.”

“Sorry, doesn't take away what you said.” she said while chewing and not giving eye contact.

“I know. But I didn't even mean it.”

This made Chie raise an eyebrow. “Than why say it in the first place?”

Yosuke sighed. “ This is gonna sound crazy. But Yu has it in his head that you have some kind of crush on me, and told me to ask you on a date to see if I did too.” Chie started choking on her skewer at Yosukes testimony. She reached for her water and took a big sip, which helped stop the choking.

“You okay?” a concerned Yosuke asked.

“I'm fine. Tell me the rest.” Chie asked trying to mask the urgency in her voice.

“Uhhh, okay. So when you came out in your yukata Yu was gonna give me shit if I complimented you so I, regrettably, went for an insult. Let me say now that i thought you looked ho...very pretty.”

Chie blushed at this. “T-thanks. B-but you're still not off the hook for insulting me!”

“I can't apologize any more, Chie. What do you want? For me to write you a formal apology?” Yosuke shouldn't have suggested it.

“Yes! And...and.. I'm forcing you to take me out tomorrow! and then I'll forgive you.” Chie was blushing hard and Yosuke thought she was about to pass out.

“Alright. If it'll get me out of the dog house I'll do it.” he said reluctantly.

“Good. Text me the details.” Chie said as she got up and went running. Yosuke had to stop himself from checking out her rear.

_She's just my friend, so why am I being like this?_

  
Yosuke slapped himself and went through the five stages of grief over his wallet for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda ehhh about this chapter but I think it came out okay. A little shorter than I prefer but I'm alright with it.

“He's late.”

The girl was sitting on a bench in the middle of Okinas shopping district waiting for her favorite Idiot. Chie emphasized the fact that he was an idiot to distance the fact that she might be the real idiot for how much she liked him. Chie would never say how strongly she felt for him, despite how prone he was to irritating her.

She wanted to go with her usual casual outfit: track jacket and a skirt; but Chie wanted Yosuke to start looking at her as more than just a friend. Yeah, this was a punishment, but Chie figured she'd try to Capitalize on the situation. She wore a loose white shirt, a ripped Jean skirt, and her black and green sneakers to finish the ensemble; Nothing too crazy but different enough to get his attention.

Unfortunately, Chie had to make Yosuke

suffer today. She didn't want to but on principle, she has to. The best way to make Yosuke suffer was through his wallet. Which wouldn't be too hard, Considering her insatiable appetite and Yosuke's want of forgiveness.

‘ _This is retribution. Maybe he'll learn, trying to maintain some stupid image doesn't make it okay to insult someone_.’

Chie sighed. She took in the sights of Okina, the place where most people went for leisure that was far enough from Inaba to feel different but close enough that you didn't need to travel a billion miles to get there. The place had become even more bustling in the last year. New stores were opening up regularly and the area was gaining more fame by the day.

_‘Soon enough, we won't be able to afford to go here.’_ the thought saddened her. Chie was broken out of her thoughts by a familiar voice. She turned her head to make sure she wasn't hearing things and there he was with a sheepish smile on his face just preparing to apologize. He was wearing an extremely casual outfit: a blue fitted T-shirt and brown jeans and white sneakers; The same Yosuke she knew just more tired looking.

“Uh..hey, Chie.” he awkwardly voiced. Chie just gave him her best ‘get on with it face’.

“I'm sorry for being late.” Yosuke stated with resignation. “I know, I know. As I was leaving my dad suddenly forced me to help find some special ointment we have buried in our supply room.”

Chies eye brows knitted together in response. “Ointment?”

He shook his head “I didn't ask.” The girl shuddered at the thought.

“Well, Better late than never, Hanamura.”  she huffed.

“Oh, C'mon Chie, don't be like that. Listen, we're gonna have a grand ol’ time, at least as long as my wallet permits.

‘ _What a dummy. I don't care how much you spend, we could have done anything and I would've enjoyed myself because you were there_.’ Chie could never bring herself to voice these thoughts. The very idea of being that vulnerable frightened her and frankly she thought it was always fun to see him squirm and she figured she'd milk it as best she could.

“If you say so. So, did you write your apology to me? Chie asked knowing full well he didn't.

“You were serious about that?” he asked through knitted eyebrows.

“You must not be as serious about my forgiveness, as you claimed.” she was just being facetious now but she didn't care.

“Come on, Chie! I know you don't actually care about that. you're just emotionally  bullying me now.

“No, I get it you don't care. I bet you didn't even want to come today.” Chie turned around pretending to be sad.

“C'mon Chie. You know I hate when you're mad at me.” Yosuke said with slumped shoulders.

Chie found his confession endearing so figured she'd stop for now, despite how much fun she was having.

Chie turned with a devious smile on her face.“Alright, Yosuke. I was just teasing. I actually do want that apology but I don't need it urgently.”

“Why do you gotta play with a guys emotions for?”

“You make it too easy.” Chie shrugged.

* * *

Yosuke led Chie to a “fancy” ramen shop. It was dimly lit, in an attempt to capture a kind of night time aesthetic. Chie felt a giddy; she knew this wasn't a date and yet she couldn't help but feel excited. The very idea of being here with Yosuke seemed Ludicrous. And yet here they were.

_‘Nothing's gonna happen, Chie. Calm down.’_

The price for a single bowl was a little outlandish but Yosuke played it off.

“It's alright just order whatever.” he said confidently. They took their seats on the stools behind the counter.

“I'll have a double beef bowl.” Yosuke said.

“I'll have a triple beef bowl!” she said eagerly. The chef looked at the girl pensively, wondering if someone with her small frame could finish it. Yosuke chuckled at his expression.

Yosuke took on a sarcastic tone. “Meat? I thought your favorite food was pudding.” Chie felt a wave of embarrassment wash over remembering the “Beauty pageant”.

“Could you not remind me of that, please?”

“Sorry, sorry. I just don't know why you didn't say steak.”

Chie was hesitant to say why but just went for it. “Well, Y’know. A good portion of the guys at our school don't view me as feminine.” She started, focusing on the table. Yosuke's countenance became serious as he listened. “So if I would have said steak was my favorite food that'd only add to that. So I chose pudding, I don't really like pudding or view it as “feminine”. In a way, I guess I actually wanted to win, so I lied.” Chie was finding how forthcoming she was strange but she didn't feel the need to hide around Yosuke, which felt nice.

“And I guess that's why I got mad when I thought you were saying I wasn't a girl.”

Yosuke looked at Chie hard before giving a half smile . “Ah, C'mon Chie. Anyone who cares if you do or like ‘guy’ stuff as opposed to ‘girl’ stuff isn't someone worth knowing in the first place.” he finished patting her on the back bringing a light blush to her face. “I never figured you were one to care about what people think about you.”

“I try not to but it just gets to me sometimes, how differently they treat me as opposed to Yukiko or Rise.” this made Yosuke burst into laughter garnering other customers attention.

Chie hit his shoulder “Stop making a scene.” she whisper-yelled. Yosuke wiped a tear from his eye.

“Trust me Chie, you don't want the kind of attention they get. While I imagine a few of those guys are probably genuinely nice, let's just say friendship or even a relationship aren't the primary objective for the majority.”

Chie questioned his words when suddenly their meaning hit her.

Chie grimaced.“Ugh, pervert. How would you even know?”

“Cause I used to be one of those guys.” he stated bluntly. “I remember when I asked Yukiko out on a date, I had no interest in really knowing her when I asked. And when it came to Rise, if it weren't for the murder case and the fact that she stuck to Yu like glue, I'd have definitely made moves.” Chie tried to hide the disappointment on her face at Yosuke's admittance of his infatuation with their two friends and his lack of interest in her.

“But I'm not like that anymore. This is probably due to Yu's influence but I don't  like any girl now without having some kind of a bond. I can find the hottest girl but if we don't connect or vibe, there's no point, y’know?” Chie was shocked that something so mature came from Yosuke but she was also relieved thinking that maybe she does have a chance. A small smile graced her lips.

“So, basically the guys at our school are probably more honest when talking to you. And in conclusion, as long as you have me and all our friends who accept you for who you are, who gives a shit what other people think.” Chies smile widened at Yosuke's words.

“Yeah. You're right. Who cares.”

* * *

 

The two teens were too engrossed in their meals to speak, especially Chie. Yosuke looked at her as she wolfed down her beef bowl, as if she had never eaten before. Chie was in bliss and definitely planned to get another bowl. Unbeknownst to her, Yosuke was checking her out. Yosuke figured he'd yank her chain a bit.

He placed his bowl down. “Man, I gotta say Chie, you're doing that outfit Justice.” Chie paused and turned to look at him with her mouth full, in disbelief at what he said. “In fact, this is the best you've ever looked. Had to make sure you wore something nice for me?” Chie swallowed her food and had to put on her guard.

“Y-yeah, a-a-as if. I just wanted to try something different, is all.” she said trying to fight off the blood rushing to her face.

Yosuke scooted closer to her which in turn caused Chies heart to beat faster at his proximity. “It's alright Chie, you don't have to lie, You've fallen for me. I have that effect on the ladies.” Chie flashbacked to the first time he made that terrible joke that would later turn out to be true.

“Ugh. Stow it, Hanamura.”

He shrugged. “Alright, Alright. But seriously: You look good.” Yosuke said nonchalantly. Chie dug into her bowl more fiercely to hide her red face. She didn't understand how he was so casual about all this. Chie also couldn't describe the sense of elation she felt at Yosuke complimenting her.

“So when we're finished here do you want to maybe catch a movie? It's the least I can do for being such an ass yesterday.”

“Shwore.” she said with a full mouth. Chie swallowed. “But I'm gonna need another bowl.” Yosuke cringed but had a smile on his face.

  
“Sure. Why not?”


	8. Chapter 8

The theatre was dark. The only thing illuminating the room was the giant screen to which the movie was playing. There wasn't a surplus of people here today so they could switch seats if they so deemed. Chie chose some some action/revenge flick, it wasn't martial arts but it was what was gonna give her the action she craved in her media. Yosuke sat next to her eating some chocolate he had apparently imported and snuck into the theatre for an occasion like this. This situation seemed so surreal to the Kung fu girl; Chie and Yosuke seeing a movie together, alone. A year ago Chie would have told you you’re off your rocker if you ever told her if she’d ever be on a date with Yosuke Hanamura. Although it technically wasn’t a date, it met practically all her criteria for a date minus any of the physical stuff. The thought made her blush. 

_‘Calm down, Satonaka.’_

 Chie couldn’t help but constantly look at the object of her affection. She knew he was a slacker, not that she was one to talk, a problem starter, a pervert, a moron but her feelings for him didn’t care about any of those things, or rather they paled compared to his positive qualities, this scared Chie to a degree.

  _‘I’ve never cared about anyone or anything like this.’_

 The fear of ruining what they had also crept up on her. Yosuke simply sat Non-chalantly munching on his chocolate unaware of the thoughts going on in his companion. It almost annoyed her. Chie decided to stop focusing on her crush and focus on the movie which she had only half heartedly given any attention to.however, she found herself quickly being drawn into the movie.

 The over the top shooting and car-chases had her heart racing. The martial artist was literally on the edge of her seat gripping the seat in front of her. The movie reminded her of the thrill of combat. In the TV world, while it was scary at first, Chie secretly loved going there. Defeating shadows and saving people always got her blood flowing; but more importantly, when she was there she felt like a hero, she felt important. Even if it was Yu-kun who was the real hero. Yosuke didn't seem to miss going into battle despite his initial curiosity of this hidden world inside the television. His original reason for fighting was… Saki. Chie hadn't thought of the girl in a long time and maybe the reason Yosuke no longer cared for the TV world was because they had avenged her death. Maybe? Yosuke never liked to let people know how he was actually feeling, with exception being his “Partner”, and he hid behind his mask of bad jokes and feigned incompetence. Yet again, she felt a pang of frustration, in his lack of trust in her. Chie realized she's being irrational but she can't seem to help herself.

 She gave a semi annoyed glance at the boy through her peripheral vision.

 Chie attempted to continue watching the movie, she would have succeeded if she hadn't spotted a couple a few rows ahead of them being just a bit too...friendly. The couple in question were, at present, attacking each other's lips  Yosuke gave no mind to them and was actively engaged in the movie. Chie couldn't look away. 

_‘This is really not the movie, the time or the place.’_ in spite of this, she continued viewing.

Chie watched the couple absent mindedly. She became engrossed at their affection, wondering how they could act like that in a public place. She watched as the man's hands went from her neck to going through her long hair. The very idea of two people being so intimate seemed almost alien to her. How any two people can be that way unabashedly made her mind race with fantasies that came fast and left quicker. Chie thanked every god she knew the theater was dark because she knows her cheeks are burning.

“You want a kiss?”

If her cheeks were burning before they now felt like they were actually on fire. Those words sent a wave of emotions that hit Chie harder than any megidolaon ever could. It almost didn't seem real. If she gripped any tighter on the chair in front of her she could snap it in two. The cacophony of her erratic heartbeat rang in her ears. She turned her head to the culprit of her shock.

Chie swallowed. “What.”

“I said, do you want a kiss?” he said as if he was asking the most normal thing in the world. Chies mind was spinning at this point. Thinking about this from every possible angle. 

_‘HOW COULD HE JUST GO AND ASK ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT??? Does he know I like him? What kind of girl does he think I am? What if I mess it up and he never wants to see me again? Does this mean he wants to go steady? Marry me, even??? He hasn't even met my parents, I don't know if I want kids, what will the others think?’_ Chie decided to chuck caution straight in the trash. 

“O-okay” Chie took a deep breath and began to lean in. 

“Here you go.” Yosuke put his hand out with a small piece of the chocolate he was eating.

“I don't understand.” Chie said squinting her eyes in confusion.

“A Hersheys Kiss, you said you wanted one.” he said naming his American chocolate.

“Oh.” Chie couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. This was not lost on Yosuke.

Yosuke raised an eyebrow at her response “You can just say you don’t want any.”

“Shut up.” she said quickly taking the small treat and stuffing it in her mouth. She looked back at him briefly and saw his face trying to put together some invisible puzzle.

Chie sat, arms crossed and watched the movie, not even attempting to mask how disgruntled she was.

‘ _Is he teasing me or not?’_

She turned to him “ Yosuke are you alright? you had the perfect opportunity there for a joke and you didn’t take it.”

“I know, it was just too easy. So I decided not to. Besides I think I teased on you enough for one day.”he said with a shrug. 

Chie was aghast, Yosuke not making a joke at other people's expense? Either he’s maturing or there's definitely something going on with him. Chie eyed him suspiciously and continued watching the movie.

 

* * *

 

When they left the theatre the sun was already beginning to set with sky taking on a mesmerizing golden-purple color. The ride back home was done mostly in silence. The air was thick with the awkwardness of the two teens. Chie focused her head on the pavement in front of her from giving eye contact. She decided to glance at him and their eyes met for a brief second. Chie knew she was being super weird and not actively hiding it. This day was supposed to be a punishment for Yosuke and somehow she feels like she’s the one who’s been suffering for most of the day. The two students were on the Shopping strip  And Chie finally decided to open her mouth.

“Well, t-today was fun, I hope you learned your lesson, See you later Hanamura.” She spun on her heel and tried to walk away as casually as possible.

“Not so fast, Satonaka.” Yosuke said reaching out and grabbing her arm.

“W-what is it?” she said more nervously then she had meant to.

He let go of her and sighed. “Chie, you’ve been acting strange all day today, So I want ask, what’s up?” he tilted his head at her curiously. 

Chie knew she’d gain nothing from lying to Yosuke, so maybe she’d try her hand being honest again.

Chie took a deep breath to steady her nerves. “You’re right, Yosuke. I have been acting Weird.” she said staring directly into his brown eyes. “It’s just…” she took another breath. “We’ve been getting closer and closer in the time after Yu left and more so after that silly LMB festival.” She took a few steps closer to him meanwhile he took his signature arms crossed pose. We’ve biked, we trained together, we enjoy each other's company.”

“No arguments there. But where is this-”

“Let me finish, please.” she said interrupting him but not in a rude way.

“With everything we’ve gone through, and experienced and with all the fun we have, I want to answer your question with a question.” Chies heart was beating with a newfound speed as if trying to escape her chest.

“What am I to you?” The question was simple but the implication of it hit Yosuke like a ton of bricks. 

“I’m asking because...I don’t want their to be a misunderstanding between us. If we’re just... friends I **need** you to tell me. Chie said looking at the ground.

Yosuke stood there dumbfounded. He knew what his brain and heart were telling him but the image of a golden eyed Saki Konishi entered his mind. But Yosuke was determined to shake this guilt off.

“Chie.” he started, causing her to look up at him, with something Yosuke would describe as hope? In her eyes. He chuckled nervously. “You’re kinda putting me on the spot.” but soon took a serious tone. “Chie, I’ll tell you everything, at the summer festival. Provided you….go with me?” he said almost fearfully. Chie face was unreadable, which was a first for the girl who wore her emotions on her sleeve.

“Okay.” 

“Okay? that’s all you have to s-” Yosuke was cut off buy the girl hugging him. She wrapped her arms around the Junes worker with her face in his chest, to which Yosuke hesitantly hugged back. Chie made sure to breath in his scent, which she knows is weird but couldn’t help herself. She soon untangled herself from Yosuke. To which he was awkwardly looking away from her blushing.

“So I-I’ll see you there?” he said

“Definitely. But I’m expecting an answer to my question.”

“I’m a man of my word.” he said confidently.

“Alright. Um, good night than.

“Good night, Chie.” Chie smiled and went her way and contained her excitement so know one thought she was some crazy girl roaming the streets. She looked back and in the distance saw that Yosuke hadn’t even moved from where she left him. He must be in even more shock than me. Chie made sure to run home. Greeted her parents as quickly as she could without seeming disrespectful and ran to her room.

Chie lied down on her futon looking straight up at her ceiling.

_‘Yosuke invited me to the summer festival.’_

_‘Yosuke invited_ **_ME_ ** _to the summer festival.’_

Chie felt like this was almost too surreal to be happening and yet it was. She turned around on her futon and screamed into her pillow.  
“Maybe dreams do come true.” she said outloud to herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a long while and that's on me but my life has gotten pretty hectic to say the least.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is essentially the Equivalent to Anime filler. It doesn't really do anything to push the narrative further. It's just something I liked. Also just a small bit of fan service for anyone who played PersonaQ

“So why are we here again?” Yosuke asked as the group of boys entered the local shrine. Yosuke got the feeling this was gonna be stupid. 

“We’re here to get fortunes so things start looking our way in terms of our romantic aspects. And since you went through and asked Satonaka like I knew you would, now is the best opportunity.” then Yu leaned in to whisper “plus, Kanji could use a bit of luck, the guys been miserable these past few days.” Turning to their resident tailor it was obvious he wasn’t in the mood to have a relationship fortune, or rather a negative one. Teddie was excited to see Yu and have a guy day although he did initially whine about not inviting the girls. 

“I’m gonna pull a great blessing just you watch.” Yosuke sighed knowing chances are he would, the bear was almost supernaturally lucky. The boys crowded the box and looked at eachother.

“So, who’s goin’ first?” Kanji asked.

“I shall have the honor of drawing first.” Teddie exclaimed.

“Remember Teddie, you gotta focus hard.” Their gray haired leader reminded. Teddie stepped up, closed his eyes focusing. He just stood their. Yosuke knows teddie had a flair for the dramatics so he didn’t even question it.

“Will yah just grab one yah dumb bear!” Scolded Kanji. 

“You can’t leave Kanji waiting Ted, this is kind of a big deal for him.”  Yosuke gave his signature grin to Kanji.

“Get bent, Senpai.” Teddie finally put his hand in the box and fumbled around inside.

“I’ve got it!” Ted said despite not really knowing what it he got. Teddie unfolded the paper which read:

‘Curse.’

“Yikes.” Said Yosuke wincing

“Better luck next time, Teddie” Yu said patting him on the back.

“How could this happen to lovable ol’ me???” Teddie screamed turning to the others.

“Since your fortune was a bust what girl did you have in mind?”

“If you must know I thought of all the girls in the world.” Teddie said as if it was the most normal thing to say. Kanji face-palmed at Teddies answer.

“Welp, I guess that explains it.” Yosuke Shrugged. 

“So who’s next? The leader questioned. Yosuke and Kanji looked at eachother apprehensively. 

“Alright, fine. Then I’ll go.” Yu reached into the box hoping to grab some small vestige of hope to help with his predicament. Their leader pulled a papaer out.

“Moment of truth.” Yu said to himself.

He unrolled the paper and on the piece paper read:

‘Small Blessing’

“I’ll take it.” Yu said with a grin. 

“Sensei, are you sure this isn’t rigged?” the bear eyed the box suspiciously.

“If it was rigged why would I pick small blessing?”

“A good point.”

It was down to Yosuke and Kanji. Neither wanted to tempt the fates in any way but they’re hear so they might as well. Yosuke turned to Kanji

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Yosuke said sheepishly. Kanji rolled his eyes.

“S’fine, but one’n done, alright?”

Yosuke nodded. Yosuke then began wondering what his Pick could be. The game began but Yosuke slowed down time by trying to analyze what could happen.

‘ _ Okay, Hanamura. Rock, Paper, scissors. Three choices. That means theres a 33.3% chance of me Picking the winning hand. Statistically People are most likely to lead with scissors but we also need to take in the psychology of the player. Kanji, A self-proclaimed tough guy with an affection for arts and crafts. Rock seems the safe bet because it’s reminiscent of a fist but Kanji also loves crafts so Scissors could also be his choice. So that begs the question which does Kanji value more: Being seen as manly or his love of crafts? I’d wager it’s his love of crafts. It’s one of the few things he’s super passionate about. _

Yosuke had his move in mind, with him foreseeing Kanji leading with scissors.

 

“Rock-”

 

“Paper-”

 

“Scissors!”

When the smoke cleared from the bout and the dust finally settled Yosuke bet it all on Rock…

And lost.

“Paper beats Rock, Senpai.” Yosuke couldn’t believe his eyes. He meticulously thought this out and yet he still lost.

“This is crap.”Yosuke hunched over. He walked over to the box begrudgingly. Everyone seemed interested at what fortune he would pick. This was especially interesting due to Yosuke's Renowned bad luck. Yosuke was the type of guy to win the lottery and then lose the Ticket, the type of guy to get struck by lightning twice in the same spot, to give you an Idea. With a heavy sigh he reached into the box, while concentrating on his favorite Martial arts girl. He felt around trying to see if maybe there was some way to discern what has the best luck but it was all the same; just paper. Yosuke grabbed one and pulled it out casually. Suddenly, it felt like the guys were all behind him. 

Which they were. “Can you guys back up, it’s not that interesting!”  The squad collectively took a few steps back. Yosuke unrolled the paper and it read:

‘Half-Curse.’ Yosuke sighed, crumbled the paper up and tossed it.

“Sorry man.” Yu said tight lipped.

“Not every fortunes gonna be great, right?” Kanji said.

“That sucks.” Teddie bluntly exclaimed. 

“Ehh, it’s whatever. Bad lucks kinda my thing.” Yosuke said with a shrug, trying to hide how annoyed he actually was. “Alright, Kanji, no more beating around the bush, you draw now.” 

Kanji was not looking forward to this. But he realized everyone else drew one so he might as well give it a shot. The boy took a deep breathe while concentrating on the groups Crossdresser. He reached inside and grabbed the first paper he could get his hand on. Unrolling revealed:

‘Great Blessing.’

Yosuke looked on in irritation. “Oh come on!”

“You want to trade, Kanji?” Teddie asked as if he was giving Kanji a good deal.

“Good pull, Kanji. I’m certain your aspirations will come true.” Their leader said with a smile.

Kanji looked at the paper trying to conceal his blush. He was excited but didn’t want to make it obvious. Kanji pocketed the paper.

“S’no big deal, guys.”  Yosuke could only roll his eyes.

Yosuke was very annoyed. He knows these things don’t usually have much basis in reality but still, he could have used the morale boost.

“Excuse me, is this your fortune?” The voice sounded eerily familiar but Yosuke couldn’t recall hearing it.The voice was buttery smooth. The group turned around at once. The person standing in front of them was a guy around their age, he had Dark skin which contrasted heavily with his blue eyes, Shaggy brown hair and he was wearing a button up Yasogami shirt and pants. The guys all looked at each other trying to place the character in front of them. To no avail. The boy looked at their confusion and only smirked.

“Yeah, that’s mine.” Yosuke said.

“Poor draw.” he simply stated.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

“You shouldn’t let a simple fortune, dictate your feelings. I believe we make our own luck.” The Stranger said.

“Oh, come off it, Zen.” Yosuke said brushing him off.

‘ _ Zen? Where did that come from?’ _

The stranger looked at Yosuke in extreme surprise. He gave them a reserved smile. He handed Yosuke his fortune.

“Thank you all, again.” he simply said.

“Uhhh...for what?” Yosuke asked. The group of boys all were straining to recall this stranger but nothing clicked; Only what seems to be faded remnants of a dream of an adventure that never happened.

“It’s nothing. I hope you all have good lives.”

Before Yosuke had time to respond to the strangers a blonde girl at the entrance to the shrine yelled for him to hurry up. With a nod to the band of boys he walked towards her leaving them dumbfounded. Yosuke looked at the group and they all had this confused and sad looks on their faces. Except Teddie who was straight up crying.

“Ted are you okay?”

“I don’t even know why i’m feeling sad.” The shadow boy said wiping his face of the tears. Yosuke did a light jog to see if he can catch up to them and as he ran down the steps to the shrine, looking both left and right, they were gone. 

“Uhhh Senpai..you got any idea what just happened?” Kanji asked their leader.

“I’m also at a loss for what just occured.” Yu said plainly.

“I’m just gonna file that under the weird stuff that happen in Inaba and call it a day.” Yosuke said.

“We done here?” 

“I think so, Kanji.” Yu said.

“Alright, Me and Ted will see you guys later.”  

“Do we have to part with sensei so soon?” Teddie asked sadly.

“I mean if you want to go harass him that’s on you. I just want to try and catch up on some sleep.” 

“Hey it’s no biggie, In fact I was thinking of inviting everyone over this weekend, Nanako definitely misses you guys.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Yosuke said with a grin. He turned to walk home.

Yosuke however couldn’t help wondering who that guy was. 

‘ _ He seemed to know us. But I drew nothing but blanks trying to recall him.  Zen? Don’t even know where that name came from.’  _ Thinking about this was giving Yosuke a headache. The wisdom he imparted onto them definitely made him think though.

‘ _ Making our own luck. I guess that’s better than letting the universe dictate it.’  _

Yosuke pulled the fortune out of his pocket and then chucked it into the nearest trashcan.

 


	10. Chapter 10

“Do we have to do this again? Mystery food X the 3rd edition here we come.” Yosuke said bluntly to the girl. The entire squad was gathered in Yu’s house for the first time in what felt like years, well minus Naoto. Yu, Rise and Yukiko were sitting at the dinner table waiting to go to test Chie’s alleged cooking. She claims to have gotten better but that remains to be seen. Kanji, Teddie and Nanako were sitting at the small table helping Nanako create a sculpture for her art class, or rather Kanji was helping and Teddie was putting glitter on himself. 

“Listen! I’m telling you my fried rice and eggs are gonna come out way better then yours!” Chie exclaimed. Chie didn’t necessarily believe that but she wasn’t one to back down from a challenge especially with Yosuke's constant berating. Yosuke didn’t understand why Chie was so adamant on a repeat of last time. Her cooking was terrible but the girl couldn’t accept the reality of the matter. Yosuke commended her ‘never say die’ attitude but this was just ridiculous.

“Chie, we don’t have to do this.” The Junes worker said.

“No, we do! You’re gonna eat your words.” Hopefully that’ll be the only thing he eats he thought nervously.

“You can do it, Chie!” Yukiko said. Yu raised an eyebrow at Yukiko’s statement.

“Are you sure about that Yukiko-chan?”  Their leader asked.

“Seriously, Yukiko-Senpai. I heard the stories of your camping trip.” Yukiko blushed in embarrassment. 

“The boys are just...embellishing the details, it wasn’t that bad. And besides last I checked I almost died eating that flaming thing on a plate you called food.” Yukiko said reminiscing the first time this happened.

Rise wasn’t one to take an insult lying down either unfortunately. “We can settle this in the Kitchen Senpai!” Rise said standing up slamming the table. Yukiko met her in the same stance “We can do it right now, Yu can taste test!.” Yu realized he needed to pacify the situation lest he take a one way trip straight to the afterlife. Yu looked over to Kanji and Teddie for some help but they both closed their eyes and put their hands together in prayer for him, Nanako as well.

“Ladies, Ladies, Th-there's no need to act rashly, Both your cooking is great.” Yu said unconvincingly while sweat began to dot his forehead.

“But which is better?” Yukiko said looking at him with an annoyed look on her face. Yosuke looked back at his Best friend stunned face and smirked at his problem as he beat his eggs.

_ ‘You can’t be Neutral on everything, Partner.’  _ He thought to himself. Yosuke looked over to Chie cooking her rice and saw her through an entire eggplant into it with the most determined look on her face. He almost outwardly gasped. 

“I’ve got to use the bathroom.” Yu said in haste. And quickly got up and ran upstairs. “This isn’t over Senpai!” Rise yelled.

* * *

 Kanji simply shook his head as he helped Nanko cut some plaster.  Nanako was laughing too much at the now glitter covered Teddie. 

 

“Now I can sparkle at all times, No one will be able to resist my charms.” Teddie proudly pronounced. “What do You think Nana-chan.” 

“I think you look silly.” Nanako answered honestly. Teddie looked at her in pretend shocked face.

“Kanji-kun, Do you think Nao-chan would would dig me like this.” he said striking a pose.

Kanji felt himself losing his composure. “The hell should I know?!” 

“Because You’re the closest to her, obviously.” Teddie said lacking anything close to subtlety or tact.

“D’know what she likes in a guy or if she likes guys at all.” Kanji said with a sigh. 

“Do you miss Naoto-chan?” Nanako said noticing his shift in mood. Kanji had been feeling shittier by the day and it had become so transparent even Nanako-chan could see something was up. He’d been keeping his issues to himself cause he’s not that kinda guy who goes running to Yu-Senpai at every instance of an issue like Yosuke-Senpai. In a way he was almost jealous of Yu’s and Yosuke's bond and their ability to share anything.

As to why he was feeling crappy, well... Unbeknownst  to the rest of the group he’d confessed his feelings to Naoto prior to her leaving. Naoto didn’t say anything, she just got on the train and stared at him until he was no longer in eyeshot. Kanji had texted her once a day attempting to rectify the situation but Naoto never responded That is the real reason he’d been so down, not just because she was gone. So he’s left wondering where they stand now.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“When my big bro leaves I always get sad, but I know it’s not forever.” She said with a smile.

Kanji couldn’t help but smile at the girl's sincerity.

“Sensei never leaves me because he’s always in my heart.” The bear-boy said almost longingly. 

Kanji couldn’t help but rolled his eyes at the lovestruck bear.

“Could yah stop wastin’ the glitter an actually help, Ted?

* * *

Yosuke couldn’t help but almost feel sorry for Chie’s dish. The smell made it a veritable Frankenstein's monster of food. He realized Chie must have thought this as well considering the panicked look on her face. The girl was attempting to make her eggs not taste like garbage by mixing more stuff into it which in truth did the opposite of what she wanted. The eggs had begun to lose the Yellow color.

_ ‘Yikes. _ ’

Yu inevitably came back downstairs and ignored the fact that he dodged the awkward ‘who’s is better’ bullet. “So what’d I miss?” Yukiko and Rise gave him a look of annoyance.

Yosuke wasn’t some master chef, but he did have  a basic understanding of cooking. Something Chie unfortunately lacks. There's not even a slight method to her madness, she just throws things together and hopes for the best. Which is kinda ironic for someone as dedicated as she tends to be. 

“Chie, we don’t have to do this.” He said whilst cooking his rice.

“You scared, Hanamura?” Chie said arrogantly. Yosuke just didn’t want to embarrass the girl. Did Chie even believe her food would come out good or was she in denial? Yosuke sighed. 

Yosuke was determined to not let her win. Giving her a false victory will only let her continue her terrible cooking habits.

As he and Chie attempted to finish their dishes the doorbell rang. He thought nothing of it; he assumed it was Dojima-san or a delivery for Yu, he’s always ordering crap off TV. Yu got up to get the door nonchalantly and when he opened it he saw something that almost made his spirit leave his body. A voice was heard for brief second before Yu slammed the door in their face.

“One second!” Yu walked back into the living room with all eyes on him in a questioning manner.

Nanako broke the silence “Who was at the door, Big bro?”  Yu waved over Kanji and Yosuke to meet him at the door. Yosuke put down his plate of food and walked over not understanding what’s up.

“Guys, we have a problem.” Yu said in a whisper, cracking the door and revealing someone who could end his Career. 

Marie-chan.

As she was about to speak again, Yu, closed the door on her once more saying his apologies. Yu’s lucky Marie is still adjusting to human society and doesn’t realize someone closing the door on your face is rude. Their stalwart leader needed a diversion because if Marie and Rise meet he’s gonna need to leave Inaba...

**forever.**

 

The rest of the team looked to the hallway in confusion trying to gleam any knowledge from their various whispers.

Rise asked first “Um, What are you guys doing?” 

“There's...a...salesman at the door.” Yosuke said quickly, Both Yu and Kanji looked at him like he was an idiot.

“I just realized...there's something I forgot to buy at Junes!” Yu said quickly. 

“But what about the salesman at the door?” Yukiko enquired “Is he selling anything good?” Only Yukiko would care about something so random. 

“Nah, he’s sellin’….Onions?” Kanji said, clearly without thinking. Now it was Yosukes turn to look at Kanji  like he was brain dead.

Yu threw on his shoes. “I got to go get a….thing.” I’ll be back. The girls all Collectively raised an eyebrow.

“Let me Come with, Sensei!” Ted said bouncing to his feet. That was the last thing Yu needed.

“No need, Me and Yosuke got this.” Yu said patting him on the shoulder.  Yosuke didn’t like being a forced accomplice to Yu’s Crime but knows it's his duty as his partner. Teddie visibly deflated.

“But what about our cook off Hanamura?”  Chie said.

“Just...uhhh...Put my food in the fridge. I’ll heat it up when I get back.” He said quickly.

“Kanji, you stay here and make sure no one comes looking for us.” Yu whispered. Kanji nodded.

The two boys exited the house, swiftly.

Yu then loudly stated to the imaginary Onion salesman “No, Sir. I don’t want any onions. Have a good day.” Yosuke face palmed at the over dramatic delivery Yu gave. Yu quickly grabbed the girl in front of him and started running in case one of them opened the door. Yosuke followed. After making some distance from Dojima's house. He placed Marie-chan down on her feet and she had an eyebrow raised but was otherwise unfazed by being carried off randomly.

“It’s nice to see you too.” She said sarcastically.

Yu raised an eyebrow himself “When did you learn sarcasm?” 

“I’ve actually been practicing. The splinterwet  is helpful.”

“I think you mean Internet.” Yosuke corrected.

“It's hard to say.” She replied.” So why did you drag me out here instead of inviting me in?” She asked forwardly.

“It’s...It’s such a nice evening, I thought we might spend a few minutes outside.” The grey haired leader said

“Okay.” Marie simply accepted. Marie-chan was still new to the human experience and While she wasn’t an idiot, she did have a tendency to just accept something told to her as fact no matter how stupid.

‘ _ She bought that? That easily?’  _ Another Facepalm graced Yosuke’s face  at the simple girl. She was wearing a short sleeve white button up and a black pencil skirt with her glasses and flats.

“Hey, I want to make new memories with you. I have time so that’s not an issue.” Marie-chan said forwardly looking him in the eye.

“Uh, Sure, Marie-chan. We can do that.” Yu responded sheepishly. Marie reached a hand out and cupped his cheek.

“I missed you, a lot.” She said blushing.

Yosuke rolled his eyes. ‘ _ Why am I even here again?”  _ Yosuke went out of his way to never be 3rd wheel and was failing miserably.

“Me too.” Yu said with too much nervousness in his voice. Marie-chan must not be able to pick up on social cues still if it wasn’t obvious something was wrong with him.

“Let’s hang out….in a couple days.” Yu said sheepishly.

“I want to do... Camping. I’ve seen some TV with people camping and I want to do that with you.” She said plainly.

“Sure, why not?” 

Yosuke didn’t know if Yu realized what Marie-chan had just asked him. She asked for a  **personal** camping trip with the two of them. That certainly wouldn’t end well. 

“Where are you staying Marie-chan?” Asked Yu with genuine concern in his voice.

 “I bought a small place in town a while back. Now I won’t have to stay in the Velvet room with that annoying lady and Mr.Nose.” Yu chuckled.

“Well… uhh. I’d have invited you in but it’s kinda late and My uncle might throw a fit if I have any girl stay late.”

“I don’t understand.” she said straight faced.

With a sigh Yosuke walked up to her and whispered in her ear the implication of Yu’s words in his ear.”

“PervertIdiotsteakguy” She rapidly said in a raised voice. Reclaiming her composure. She exchanged numbers with Yu. Yosuke stared at her annoyed.

“Call me with the details or if you want to meet up.” Marie-chan said before leaning in and Kissing Yu. Yu froze up and Yosuke looked away awkwardly. She broke the kiss before saying her goodbyes and walked, presumably, to her home.

“You are walking a fine line, my friend, with death at the bottom.” Yosuke stated bluntly. Yu hung his head low feeling ashamed of himself.

“Welp, we’ll burn that bridge when we reach it, don’t you think?” Yu could only stare at his non comforting partner. “Besides you’ve gotta taste test the crap Chie made.”

“Oh, man am I in it.”  Said Yu dejectedly.

“This is what happens when you try to please everyone, partner.”  Shrugged an apathetic Yosuke. With a pat on Yu’s back they walked back to his uncle's home to prepare for a deadly confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for taking so long. Review, comments and suggestions are welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really more of a chapter 10.5, Due to my chaotic life My updates are pretty sporadic so I write this to make myself feel better about my long absences. regardless, I hope you enjoy this mini chapter.

“What else to add to this list?” Yosuke pondered. Despite having invited Chie to the Summer festival he was still hesitant to do anything. The last thing he wanted was to ruin a perfectly good friendship. So he still dedicated time to filling out the Pros/cons list he had of her.

“I got one! ‘Jumps to conclusions’.” he jotted down. As he looked at the list he almost felt bad that their was more negatives than positives on this list. Yosuke thought it might be a sign from the universe to not go through with this but decided against that. As he sat at his cluttered desk he wondered if he was ready for anything like this. He knew things wouldn’t be the same between the two of them for better or for worse after the festival.

He put his hands to his face and sighed heavily. Saki still plagued his thoughts. Yosuke had come to a realization that one big reason he didn’t want something serious between him and Chie is because, after what happened to Saki, he doesn’t think he’d be able to handle losing her.

‘ _ And with all the crazy shit that happens to us so often, losing her is more than likely.’ _

Another sigh escaped him.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. As soon as his eyes closed his phone went off. He checked to see who was calling and it was his partner in crime himself, Yu.

He stared at the phone for a few seconds before picking it up.

“Whats up?”

“Hey Yosuke…” Yosuke could tell from those two words Yu was gonna say something outlandish.”

“Hey..”

“Yosuke, I need a favor.” here it comes. “Remember when Marie mentioned going camping?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, it turns out she meant, me and her. Camping. Alone. By ourselves. You follow my meaning?”

With an eye roll Yosuke responded “Yeah, and?”

“I need you to come with us.” Yu couldn’t see the face Yosuke was making but Yu knew he was making it by his silence. “Don’t make that face.”

“Hell no. Partner, why do you insist on making me an accessory to your crime? And besides I have no interest in 3rd wheeling you guys.”

“C’mon Yosuke, Remember those times I helped at Junes when you were short staffed?” Yu was pulling receipts.

“Ugh, c’mon don’t force me to do this. If you don’t want to be alone with a pretty girl, just dump Rise and than you’ll have no more issues.” 

“Yosuke,You know it’s not that simple.” Yosuke found himself growing more irritated by the second. “Alright, how about this, you invite Chie.”

“Wha-”

“That way it’s not awkward and I don’t have to worry about Marie attempting to….make moves.”

“You’re killing me, partner.”

“C’mon, you know you want to. And besides Chie will probably bring along a bathing suit for swimming.” This thought silenced Yosuke. Damn Yu, he knew how to play him.

With a sigh Yosuke replied “Fine, I’ll go. But you have to invite Chie, if I do it it’ll make me look like I really want her to go.”

“It’s a deal. We’ll be going in about 2 days, so get your stuff together and i’ll text you the rest of the details..”

“You owe me, partner.”

“You know I’m always good for it.”

“I’ll see ya.” With that Yosuke hung up somehow being tricked to go on a silly outing to save his friend from a cute girl wanting to do the horizontal mambo with him. 

“I’m too good a friend.” Yosuke told himself. He went back to looking at his pro/cons list for Chie.

“And a another pro for Chie is….” he thought for a minute.

“Well, she’s not one to give up… so I guess i could put ‘Indomitable spirit’. Satisfied with that he added it to the list.’

Yosuke had a feeling this trip wasn’t gonna go as well as he hoped. 

“When has bad luck ever stopped me?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone so long. But here's an extra long chapter. Let me know what you think.

The day was late and Yosuke had taken it upon himself to wait for the last possible second to get ready. Yosuke knew it was only one day and one night but still couldn’t be bothered to do this earlier. As he was looking over what clothes to bring His phone started to go off. A single glance told him who it was “Mr. Perfect” He answered.

“Hey Yu.”

“Are you ready for a grand ol’ time?” Yosuke rolled his eyes at his enthusiasm.

“You’re honestly lucky to have a friend like me, Yu. I’m aiding and abetting.”

“You’re being dramatic, you know you love me.” An audible groan escaped Yosukes mouth. “And besides just think: Chie in a swimsuit, willingly!” A light blush permeated the Junes workers face.

“Speaking of which, Don’t you think inviting Chie might be a bad idea?” Yosuke stated on his phone whilst tossing some clothes into his luggage bag.

“Don’t worry about it, I told Marie no PDA’s on this trip and she’s not one to gossip so it will be fine. And Nanako already knows my cover story in case Rise shows up.” Yu retorted. This did little to quell his anxiety although to be fair, most of that anxiety came from him potentially seeing Chie in a swimsuit that he didn’t have to coerce her into wearing.

“So Chie just agreed to go, just like that?”

“Yeah, pretty easily once I said you were going.” He laughed. Yosuke didn’t need to see his face to know he was wearing a grin.

“Oh, stow it.”

“I just told her Marie suddenly showed up and wanted to spend some time with us and what better way than a short camping trip, she agreed and didn’t seem suspicious at all.

“Well that’s good, I guess. I just hope I don’t end up regretting this.”

“You worry, too much. It’ll be a fun trip and I won’t end up doing something to make matters worse. It’s win for everybody.” Yu always knew how to calm Yosuke, It was almost weird how he was able to do that.”

“Is Teddie going to be Okay on his own?” Yu asked.

“Yeah, I think he’s gotta another potential date. So that should go well for a few days before he makes a clown out of himself.”

“Cool, cool. Maybe when my whole situation blows over we can get the entire crew together for a camping trip.”

“As long as the girls aren’t cooking I’d be down for that.” Yosuke thinks that school camping trip gave him PTSD with how bad it was. No food, no space in the tent, than the girls come over, just expecting us to help them after that shitshow they called dinner which lead to even less space and to top it all off we got got pushed into freezing cold vomit water. Gods in heaven.

“You know the saying, ‘fool me once’ and all that.” Yu casually responded.

“No kidding. I’m gonna finish packing. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you then.”

* * *

‘ _Is this really happening?’_ A question Chie had asked herself a multitude of times on her walk to the local bus station. Yu’s call had certainly been out of the blue asking her if she wanted to go on a trip for Marie who had shown up to town randomly. But what nagged at the Kung Fu girl was why didn’t Yu invite the entire gang along? Chie was certain they’d all be happy to see her. Well, except for Rise who constantly took Yu’s and Marie's Presence as a threat before the two were in an actual relationship. Yu claimed he wanted to keep it to just a small handful of people and that with Yukiko busy and Naoto out of town it wouldn’t ‘feel right’ Chie wasn’t sure she wanted to go until he said Yosuke was going. She, not wanting to seem overeager, casually accepted his invitation while inside she was panicking, this was made worse when Yu followed up with “Don’t forget to bring a swimsuit.”

Chie had only worn a swimsuit three times in front of Yosuke and two of those times she was forced to wear them, she still cringes whenever she thinks of the beauty pageant or their camping trip, and she didn’t think much of Yosuke back then but now …She didn’t hold him in that same regard anymore: **he was her crush**. Her stupid, irrational crush. Chie took a few deep breathes.

She reached the station and saw Yu and Yosuke waiting for the bus. Well, Yu was waiting, and Yosuke was sleeping.

“Hey, Chie-chan.” Yu waved. She waved back looking at the dynamic duo, _‘how is it I feel they're closer friends than me and Yukiko?’_ Yosuke was always fiercely loyal to Yu, from the second he helped him out of the garbage. Chie was almost jealous; Chie always chocked it up to the fact that Yu was the only one in the group in the group to see Yosuke's Shadow and never blabbed to anyone about it. Marie had arrived shortly after and of course made a remark about the “green girl.” Chie couldn't really argue cause she wasn't wrong.

They had gotten on the bus at 7:37am in order to make the most out of their day. This wasn’t such a big deal to Chie due to her waking up early all the time for her morning training, but Yosuke on the other hand was dead asleep.

Yu was sitting next to Marie a row ahead of them and she was sitting next to Yosuke. Chie had the window seat because she loved to take in the sites; being in a small town your whole life makes everything seem amazing by comparison. She kept stealing glances at Yosuke's sleeping form. She didn’t want to make herself look like a creep in case Yu or Marie look behind their seats. Chie had never observed his face from this close. “ _He’s really grown in the time we’ve known each other.’_ If you told Chie a year and a half ago, that she was going to develop a crush on this instigator and slacker, Chie would have recoiled in horror but now she’s at a point she never thought she’d reach. Yosukes face was awash with anything but peace all of a sudden. His face kept cringing and beads of sweat started to dot his forehead. _‘A nightmare?’_ Chie knew Yosuke well enough to know he had no problems telling the gang whatever stupid or perverted dreams he had so she might well do him a favor and wake him up and ask.

Chie was absent mindedly reaching out to touch his face to lightly slap him awake and she almost would have if the bus hadn’t shook violently. Yosuke woke with an audible gasp garnering the attention of the other passengers.

Yu leaned over his chair to look back, eyebrow raised, or at least Chie assumed that considering his trademark bowlcut covered said eyebrows.. “You okay, buddy?”

The Scion of Junes shook his head before replying. “I'm good, I'm good. Just a...nightmare.” he answered honestly. This time Marie looked back “What about? nightmares are usually how our subconscious tells us about a problem we have.” she asked casually.

Chie eyed Marie, wondering when she got so nuanced and then Yosuke, curious of his response. Yosuke, noticing the triple threat stare down, decided to respond accordingly:

“Could you stop staring at me like a science Project? Who cares what it was about?” and with that the duo sitting in front turn back to their seats.

Yosuke turned to his left and eyed a curious Chie. “That must've been one serious nightmare, Hanamura.” Yosuke proceeded to ignore her and attempted to sleep again.

* * *

They had reached their destination at around 10ish. The day was a scorcher. Chie took to wearing a loose fitting green shirt and some short shorts. She observed Yosuke who was audibly grunting with every step in the heat; he donned his white and red shirt with with blue cargo shorts. Marie had on a simple white tank top and her  trademark plaid chequered skirt.

“Please tell me we’re almost to the campsite.” Yu turned casually as if the sun didn’t bother him at all.

“It’s just up this hill.” Marie looked at Yosuke with her head cocked to the side, she might not actually understand his plight considering she’s a god or something; Chie was never clear as to who/what Marie actually is but didn’t want to look stupid so she never asked. If the heat bothered either yu or Marie they made no mention of it.

“Those two aren't..normal.” Yosuke groaned whilst pulling his luggage.

“No kidding.” Chie agreed wiping her brow.

After a bit more of Yosuke Complaining they found a suitable camp site. There were other tents littered around the Area so this hunt for a decent spot was more difficult than expected. Chie was effectively groaning with every step as was Yosuke due to the intense heat.

“I think this spot will due. Not too many people, solid, non lumpy ground. This should do.” Their leader stated calmly.

Yosuke dropped himself to the floor dramatically.

“Can we set up camp quickly? I'm starving over here!” Chie asked honestly.

Yu tossed her a bag of trail-mix. To which Chie replied “What's this?”

“Its nuts and berries, to hold you over till we set up camp.” Chie looked at Yu like he we brain dead.

“Is there meat in this?” Chie asked.

“uhh, no.” to which Chie responded by tossing it on the still collapsed Yosuke.

“Let's just set up camp Quickly so we can eat real food.” Marie raised an eyebrow at Chies statement. “Are nuts and Berries not real food? Than what are they?”

“It's a figure of speech, Marie-chan.” Yu answered.

The boys and girls paired off to set up their tents. Chie was showing Marie the proper setup method whilst Yu did a majority of the work in regard to their tent.

“Ugh, Jeez Yosuke, you could help Yu-kun a little bit.” Chie scolded.

“Hey! I've helped him a lot these past weeks, get off my back.

“It's not a problem Chie. I have been rather bothersome to Yosuke, I must admit.” That definitely made her raise an eyebrow. Yosuke literally never complains about Yu-kun. _‘Should I find this alarming?’_ she thought to herself.

After setting up the tents and eating a proper breakfast (that is to say one with meat), The crew was up and energized.

“Now that we've eaten, Marie what do you want to do? We can go for a hike? Or skip straight to going for a swim?”  Yu asked the curious girl. This made Chie understandably nervous.

 _‘Don't say swim Don't say swim Don't say swim Don't say swim Don't say swim Don't say swim Don't say swim Don't say swim Don't say swim Don't say swim Don't say swim”_  The martial artist thought on repeat with the expectations that if she was gonna learn she was telepathic, now would he a great time to discover this power. Marie thought on this for a bit with a single finger on her chin. Chie was visibly sweating at this point, the heat wasn't helping.

“I guess we should swim.” she said with a shrug. Externally Chie was fine but her inner thoughts in that moment could've made a sailor blush. Marie's lack of societal norms or expectations was something Chie was immensely jealous of. _‘If only I was so clueless_.’ she thought.

“Well that settles that.” Yu said. The boys and girls left to their tents to get changed.

“You don't find being bathing suit a bit embarrassing?” Chie asked of Marie. Marie cocked her head in confusion. “why would I?”

“You know...showing so much..skin…” Chie said blushing.

“It's just skin we all have it, Green girl.” she said brushing off Chies remarks.

“If only everyone thought like that.” Chie said with a sigh.

Marie exited their tent first wearing a simple black 2-piece.

“well, here goes everything.” Chie exited the tent and Yu looked at her and nodded not a blush even touching his face. Yosuke on the other hand looked for a brief second before finding something particularly interesting in the sky. Chie decides on a green top, surprise surprise, and light green boy shorts. Yu was wearing green trunks and Yosuke went for Orange. It was weird seeing his naked chest for what feels like the first time.

“Now that we're ready, Yosuke go take Marie to the nearby lake. Me and Chie will catch up.”

Yosuke gave him a look before going. Chie was confused before Yu turned to her.

“Chie-chan, I wanted to ask you for a favor.” he asked plainly.

“Uhhh, sure, what is it?”

“Could you not tell Rise or Yukiko, we went on this trip?” Chie was more confused than before.

“Why?”

“You know how Rise gets with Marie, if she finds out I decided to just hang with her she'll crucify me.” Chie understood where Yu was coming from. Rise is super jealous of any semi attractive girls Yu talks to. Whether it be Marie or even the Ice queen Margaret, Rise loses her composure.”

“Ohhh, I get it. No problem, Yu-kun.”

“Thanks, Chie.” Yu stated with trademark smile. The two caught up with Marie and Yosuke. Their resident goddess was already in the water doing laps. But Yosuke was stretching. Chie looked for longer than she'd ever admit. Yosuke was by no means super muscular but he wasn't unfit either. Yu was his opposite, he was toned all over from their days of fighting not to mention his time on the basketball team. They both had the odd scars on their bodies. Chie was never hurt that badly because she was naturally tough but Yu dealt with the brunt of the battles and Yosuke was arguably more fragile than Teddie due to his reliance on speed back during the investigation.

“Why are you stretching Yosuke?” asked Yu.

“Marie-chan might be a goddess but I'm not. I don't want to cramp up.” Chie was so engrossed in the minor scars Yosuke had she wasn't paying attention.

“Earth to Chie?” Yu snapped his fingers in front of her face. Chie shook her head and a blush made itself known on her face. Yu rolled his eyes at the girl. Yu beckoned for Marie to come out the water.

“Alright let's play a game of Marco-Polo. Yosuke has to go first.”

“Why me?”

“Because shut up.” With a sigh Yosuke agreed. He hopped into the water.

“Who is this Marco polo?” Yu sighed before explaining the rules to Marco polo.

“Are you guys coming in or what?” he asked eyes closed.

“We're coming we gotta get in slowly so you can't find us easily.” yu whispered to Chie and Marie “Let's not get in and just toss rocks.”  Yu had to stifle his laughter. The trio Took up different spots on the shore and picked up different size rocks and tossed them to make Yosuke was none the wiser. Yu made sure to keep them switching positions and saying “Polo" at various volumes to confuse him.

“This is getting irksome" stated a unknowingly bamboozled Yosuke.

“Marco.” Yosuke said dejectedly.  Marie tossed a rock before saying “Polo.” Yosuke jumped towards the rocks splash only to be rewarded with nothing.

“Ugh, Marco, damn it.” Chie chucked her rock before not quite yelling polo. The trio were trying their absolute best not to laugh at their floundering friend.

“Alright, Yosuke. You can open your eyes.” and he did just that to see his friends all standing on the shore.

“Wait, what?” to which they all bursted into laughter. Yosuke was obviously unhappy. Yu explained the trick.

“That's what I get for not cheating. Only I could fall for such a dumb idea.” he sighed.

“Oh, don't be so hard on yourself, Kanji definitely would have fell for it.” Chie retorted.

“That doesn't really make me feel better.” they all had a turn at Marco polo with Marie being the most successful.

“I call BS. She has like...super powers or something.” Yosuke argued.

“Maybe you were just too slow.” Marie casually said. Yosuke was stunned at this. Even Yu and Chie were surprised at that level of sass.

“Uh...Alright, how about we crank it up?” they all looked to Yu confused. “With Chicken fight? Me and Marie-chan vs Yosuke and Chie-chan.” Chie was extremely nervous at the thought of sitting on Yosuke. Illicit thoughts came and went through Chies mind.

“Um, I don't know, if Chie will be comfortable with that.” Yosuke stated not wanting to put Chie in a literal and metaphorical awkward position.

“No, I'll do it. I never back down from a challenge.” stated a determined Chie.

“Than we've got ourselves a game.” Yu exclaimed clapping his hands.

“I don't understand how will we fight with chickens, I don't see any.” Marie naively asked. The other members of the group collectively facepalmed.

* * *

 

Chie now sitting on Yosukes shoulders made it impossible for her to not blush. Yosuke had to ignore the warmth of her thighs and the heat on the back of his neck. Across from them was a confident Yu and a semi confused Marie sattled on him.

“A-are you r-ready Chie? A very nervous Yosuke asked.

“Yeah t-t-totally" she answered in the.most unready tone Yosuke had ever heard.

“On 3!” Yu yelled.

“1”

“2”

“3!” Yosuke charged as fast as he could through the water with Yu doing the same. Chie was still trying to steel her nerves whilst managing this balancing act. Chie and Marie collided arms and Chie had to admit the girl was stronger than she would have guessed. The two girls were finger locked trying to knock each other off balance.

“C'mon Chie, you've got this!”

“Marie, Don't give up!”

They were trying shove each other as if their lives depended on it. There eyes were locked. This wasn't just a game, this was a battle. Chie would die before giving up. She coordinated with Yosukes movements while struggling to make sure he balanced her accordingly. Left and right the two girls went neither giving an inch.

“Does this seem more intense than one would have figured or is it just me?” Yosuke jokingly questioned.

“You got that too?” replied Yu. Marie was moving Chie around faster than Yosuke could balance though.

“Oh crap, oh crap" repeated Yosuke.

“Don't you let me fall Hanamura!” she demanded. But it was too much. Chie fell off Yosuke's shoulders and into the water.

“God damn it, Yosuke I had her and you couldn't hold me!” she scolded.

“Don't blame me, I figured you'd be strong enough to finish it faster than that!”

“So you're saying I'm weak? Is that it?”

Yu and Marie watched them go at it.

“I get the feeling this is something that happens often.”

“You have no Idea.” Yu said with a sigh.

As entertaining as watching these two bicker is, he knew they could go on forever if he didn't intervene.

“Alright, break it up you two. You played a good game Chie but don't go blaming Yosuke he tried his best.”

“Well his best wasn't good enough.”

“Oh, please.” Yosuke responded. Yosuke thought of something else to add to her Cons list: “ _Too competitive.’_

“Alright, I think we've had enough water fun for now.” Yu said trying to defuse the situation.

“Uhh, no we haven't. We'll leave once I beat her.” Yu knew he couldn't talk his way out of this one.

“Now let me back on, Hanamura.”

* * *

The daylight was already starting to fade. Chie eventually got her win. Whether Marie let her win or Chie beat her fair and square is irrelevant at this point. The squad dried off and changed back into their casual wear. Marie and Yu went to gather firewood.

Chie and Yosuke were making sure they had all the food stuffs. The silence was insufferable.

“Today was fun, right?” Yosuke said eager to break the awkward silence.

“uh, yeah, totally. Making an ass out of you never fails to brighten my day.” she said mockingly.

“Let's not bring that up around the others please?”

“You know I will, don't be silly.” Chie stated.

Yosuke simply sighed accepting his fate.

“You know I've got to say, you looked really good in your swimsuit.” As if on cue the blushing began.

“T-thanks. I guess..”

“You'd be a knockout in some of the stuff we have at Junes.”

“Don't be such a pervert, jeez.”

“I'm just saying is all.”

Yu returned walking briskly ahead of Marie looking somewhat disheveled.

“Something up, Partner?” Questioned Yosuke.

“uh, nope nothing at all.” Marie casually took her seat. Yosuke glanced from Yu to Marie and had a Idea of what happened. Chie was extremely out of the loop. The fire was started and then Yosuke and Yu made sure to cook the food and keep Chie out of it. They had curry and ate in relative silence. They decided to play a game of cards as they wound down.

“Bullshit.”  Yosuke told Marie. She revealed her card and wasn't lying.

“Guess you gotta pick up those cards.” Yosuke looked at the pile and gave up.

“Screw this. I'm turning in.” he said.

“Yeah. I think it's about that time.” Yu added.

Yu and Yosuke both went in their tent.

“Yeah, Maybe they're right, I'm exhausted.” Chie stated.

“Yeah, time to hit the clay.” Marie said.

“Hay.”

“Yeah, that.”

The girls changed into their Pajamas before entering their sleeping bags.

“You don't snore do you?” Chie asked. Marie pondered on it.

“I'm not sure.”

“Well no matter cause I brought ear plugs.” Chie refused to have repeat of that annoyance.

“So did you have fun today?” Marie nodded.

“I did. It was so good to make these memories with you guys and especially with Yu.” Marie Yawned.

“Yeah, Yu’s a great guy.” Chie agreed.

“And a better **boyfriend**.” Marie responded sleepily. Chie thought her ears deceived her.

“What did you just say?”

“And a better boyfriend?”

“I thought so. You know what. I forgot I snore. Take my ear plugs for yourself.

* * *

“-And she just started aggressively kissing me. I just wanted to get firewood, I swear.” Yu whispered to Yosuke.

“Partner, this needs to stop. You're only gonna hurt them more the longer this goes on.”

“I know I just-”

“OPEN YOUR TENT NOW.” Yu and Yosuke just looked at each other. The angry Chie outside.

“Uhh. What is it, Chie.” Yu asked meekly.

“If you don't open your tent in the next thirty seconds I'm going to tear it open.” Yu reluctantly unzipped the tent and immediately got a punch to the face causing him to fall

“DUDE!” yelled a shocked Yosuke’

“Chie, um, what's wrong?” Yu said rubbing his face. Chie entered the tent.

“You fooled me. But now I understand everything. The reason you were acting so weird around Rise and the Reason you don't want me to tell her about this trip is Because you're **Cheating** on her, you pig.” Chie pushed Yu by his shoulder aggressively. “And what's worse is that YOU knew Yosuke. She said pointing at him. The secret you and him had was this!? You would help him sustain an affair? I barely even know you do I!?”’

Chie exclaimed in a voice that wasn't quite screaming but higher than yelling. Tears started welling up in her eyes.

“Chie-chan please. I can explain.” Yu said pleading to her.

“I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU!” She screamed at him and pushed him by the shoulder again. Yosuke was stunned at what was happening.

“How could you take advantage of Rise? One of my best friends?” she questioned Yu who just at silently with his head hung low.

"And Yosuke I'm so disappointed in you; beyond words. You would let him emotionally manipulate our friend? What's worse is I feel like the biggest idiot here, feeling how I feel.”  Chie exited the tent quickly.

“Chie wait!” Yosuke yelled. But she didn't look back. Chie went back to her tent and quickly packed her things, trying not to wake up Marie. When she exited her tent Yosuke was talking at her but she was too angry to listen.

She walked past him when he reached out to stop her. She pushed him off her with ease knocking him to the ground. And she just left them. Yu came out the tent looking as Chie disappeared into the night.

“Yosuke, I am so-”

“Save it.”

Yosuke walked back into tent entered his sleeping bag and tried to sleep and hoping when he woke up that this was just a dream.


	13. Chapter 13

Nothing.

After something akin to 20+ calls and who knows how many texts, still nothing. Yosuke was sweating profusely at the shit he'd gotten himself into and despite all this he still felt inclined to help Yu, the guy who dragged him into this shit-show. He wondered if he was more loyal or more pathetic and promptly proceeded not to answer his own question.

“She almost certainly turned her phone off.” He said to himself. Yosuke had not slept a wink last night, his mind too busy racing at what he could do to fix this and what the repercussions could be. He has never been one to simply accept consequences if he could help it. Yosuke told Yu to go home and let him fix this. Chie is liable to strangle him. He'd completely bypassed Teddie and his antics when he dropped his stuff off and spent a large portion of the morning riding his moped around town to find her. She wasn't at Junes, or the Samegawa so his chances of finding her dropped dramatically. Unfortunately the last thing he wanted to do seemed like the best option:

Visit her house.

The thought made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. The young store worker had never formally met Chies parents and that was by design; with his, more often than not, bad first impressions, he still gets flashbacks to Yu’s first meeting him inside a trashcan, and insistence on shoving his foot in his mouth, meeting either of them never seemed anything close to a “good” idea.  

“I'll just show up and ask if she's around, and then leave if she isn't.” a simple idea, now hopefully a simple execution. As Yosuke drove toward her residence, a thought occurs: Chie hasn't told anyone yet. This can only be assumed due to the lack of messages from any of the girls, specifically Rise.

“I just need to sort this out.” he said as he felt the beads of sweat make their way down his face only to be pulled away by the wind hitting his face.

Yosuke had lost track at the number of times he sighed.

_ ‘Should I buy some skewered meat to try and appease her? I'd really rather not take any kicks from her.’   _ the thought only made him sweat more.

He pulled up to her family home. It was a 2 floor house, cookie cutter blackish brown; a part of Yosuke figured her house would probably green too. Yosuke parked his moped and texted Chie:

**[Hanamura Y.]** : I'm outside your house.

He had an inkling suspicion that she was just ignoring his texts. He glanced at her curtains waiting for even the briefest hint of movement until he noticed her curtains shift ever so slightly.

_ ‘So she is home.’  _

**[Hanamura Y.]** : Please Chie. Give me  2 minutes of your time and then I'll leave.

Still no reply.

Yosuke figured Chie might budge at this point but she wasn't giving him an inch.

**[Hanamura Y.]** : I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait here all night if I have to. Let me explain, please.

He wondered if he should just text her his explanation. But fear that he might say something wrong threw that idea in the trash. And wait there Yosuke did. People and cars passed him by, he could actually see the movement of the sun. He sent a few more texts in the hopes that she would come out. But still, nothing. He did however receive a text whilst he sat on his moped. An eager Yosuke figured it would be his favorite martial artist but he was mistaken.

**[Mr. Perfect]** : Did you speak to Chie yet?

Yosuke ignored it.

As he sat there on his moped waiting on the slim chance this girl will come out and talk to him, Yosuke wondered where was it that he went wrong to have lead to this very moment. An angry part of him wanted to say “When you met Yu.” but that would be a lie.

The day was moving on without him as the sun crept its way down. But Yosuke was determined to right this wrong. Yosuke eventually figured  _ ‘Screw it.’  _ and went to knock on her door. Barking erupted from behind the door and figured that was Chies Dog. The Sun was Beginning to set and the Sky’s blue was shifting to orange.

Yosuke texted her in the hopes that she left her phone on.

**[Hanamura Y.]** : I’m not going home until you talk to me. Please.

Sure enough: No response.

Yosuke went back to leaning on his Moped, wondering what she’ll do. If she does something drastic it could destroy our whole group.

“I guess that would be what we deserve.” he said with a sigh to no one in particular. Yosuke had gotten multiple texts from Yu tricking him into thinking Chie had responded. He had elected to ignore any texts from Yu until he could resolve this. Or at least attempt to resolve this.

The day had soon faded into night. The night was silent save for the occasional sound of insects he couldn’t try and name.

with a heavy sigh, he continued to wait.

* * *

a few hours earlier:

Chie laid in her bed, face down into her pillow; her mind going a mile a minute. once the anger faded she was left with a deep sadness at the events that had just transpired. she was unable to sleep due to her excess anxiety.

She watched as her phone rang and rang and rang. The same name continuously popping up:

Yosuke Hanamura.

Chie was almost disgusted with herself. she allowed herself have...feelings for someone who was so cold hearted. He knew Yu was being unfaithful for who knows how long and he never did anything about it?? He let Yu manipulate and lead on Rise and Marie. and Yosuke was just... **fine** with that????

Chie had been tempted to tell Rise everything but knows she would potentially destroy the group if she did this.

_ ‘ Would crushing her be the right thing to do?’   _ Chie thought. it was no secret she was madly in love with Yu-kun, so telling her would be right although it might also hurt her irreparably. All these thoughts weighed heavily on Chies Heart and mind.  As she proceeded to wallow in her bed she received a text

**[Hanamura Y.]** : I'm outside your house.

Chies eyes went wide with surprise. although she should have expected this having ignored any and all forms of communication. She hopped to her feet and peeked through her curtains to see if her text spoke the truth.

Sure enough she saw him out there sitting on his moped, almost seemingly looking in her direction. She stopped looking and proceeded to lay back down when she got another text:

**[Hanamura Y.]** : Please Chie. Give me  2 minutes of your time and then I'll leave.

Chies anger flared up reading his text. She had half a mind to scream out her window a few colorful words that might make a sailor blush. Again, before she managed to go back to her bed She got another text:

**[Hanamura Y.]:** I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait here all night if I have to. Let me explain, please.

A loud scoff escaped her lips, cause she doubted Yosuke would be so obstinate.

_ ‘He made his bed, and now he has to lie in it.’ _ She thought to herself. She jumped into her bed, eyes glued to the light on her ceiling. She was stuck in her head pondering the best path forward. The stress of this situation was so taxing she didn’t even notice that she had fallen asleep. Her eyes shot open by the sound of her door opening. She bolted upright so fast her the room spun for a second.

The unknown intruder was Chies mother. Most would describe her mom as a more level Headed Chie with darker hair.

“Yosuke-kun is at the door.” Chie doesn’t remember showing her mother what Yosuke looked like but she was too shocked to ask how she know.

“W-w-w-What??” was the only thing she could say in her newly awakened state mixed with her having sat up too fast.

“Its rather late but I’m assuming he wouldn’t have showed up if it wasn’t important. Do you want to speak to him?” The calmness with which her mother spoke was just strange.  Chie had to shake her head to get her mind right.

“No! N-no. Don’t. We’re not on good terms.” Chies mother rolled her eyes.

“So...the usual? You and him are on bad terms every other week, the way you tell it.” Chie was swift to attempt a rebuttal but nothing came to mind.

“It’s serious this time! I don’t know if I can forgive him this time.” Her mother gave her a pensive look.

“Well, he clearly wants to work it out. The way I see it, give him 2 minutes to explain himself, you don’t like what you hear tell him to leave but as his friend don’t you owe him that much?” Chies mom said with a shrug.

“No! He doesn’t deserve anything from me!” Chie exclaimed. Chies mother looked at her daughter with a sudden exhaustion at her stubbornness.

“Listen, either you go out there or I let him in here.” She said sternly. As she said this she received another text.

**[Hanamura Y.]** : I’m not going home until you talk to me. Please.

She audibly groaned, wanting to toss her phone at a wall.

“Do I have to?” Chie asked. Her mother gave her a pointed look. “Fine!, let me get ready first.”

* * *

 

At this point Yosuke had begun to  doze off as he waited. He was awoken by the sound of his phone ringing, awoken abruptly he looked at his phone expecting to see Chie’s name but it was just his mother.

“Hey, mom. I’m staying over at Dojima-sans tonight. Don’t wait up.” he answered quickly and hung up just as quickly. Adding another sigh to his unending collection of sighs. He hung his head back as he sat on his moped, looking up at the moonless night.

“Should I send another text?” he asked to nobody in particular.

“No, you shouldn’t.” The sound of that voice made the hairs on the back of Yosuke’s neck stand on end. Standing to his right was a Chie in an oversized t shirt and sneakers with arms crossed. Hoping off his moped he rubbed his eyes to make sure they weren’t tricking him.

“Uhh...umm...ugh.” Yosuke didn’t expect to get this far so he didn’t know how to start.

“I’ll give you 2 minutes.” The Kung fu girl stated. And so Yosuke explained his side of the story. He explained how he had told Yu on multiple occasions that he shouldn’t be doing this and Yu can even corroborate this. He also explained how he is still in the wrong for this.

“So that’s it, Chie. I understand if you won’t forgive me. I was a bad friend to both Rise and You.” Chie had mulled over his words.

“So you never condoned Yu’s Actions?” Chie asked.

“Never. I told him what he was doing wasn’t right. And I think even he knows this.” He said as sincerely as possible.

“But do what you think is right than, Chie. I understand.” With this Yosuke turned his back to Chie to get on his moped. Chie reached out to grab his arm. Yosuke turned around to see Chie.

“I’m-I’m glad I was wrong about you.” she said with a blush. Yosuke turned to face her.

“Heh. Yeah, me too.” Chie let go of him.

“But that doesn’t mean I’m not pissed off!” She said just short of screaming. Yosuke took a few steps back in fear of getting Galacted punted into the stratosphere by those lethal weapons Chie calls her legs.

“Tell Yu, He has until the Summer festival to break it off with one of those girls or I’m telling them BOTH!” She said aggresively.

“And this is me being nice.” Chie said with a tone of danger.

“So less than 2 weeks, got it.” He said. “Soooo...speaking of the summer festival...are we still on to go...together?”

“Y-yeah. We’re still good.”

“Cool…well… I should go.”

“O-okay. See you.” and with that Yosuke hopped on his moped and drove off into the night. Chie stood there surprised at the resolution that had transpired. Suddenly her phone started ringing she pulled it out of her short shorts and saw it was her mom dialing.

“Hello?”

“Well aren’t you two the cutest. I couldn’t hear what was said but i saw that arm grab you did. Very strong play.” Chie could only blush at her mother's rhetoric.

“Great. Now i’m never gonna hear the end of this.” she said with a sigh as she walked back home.


End file.
